The Good Side of a Demon
by Ris'on I'inekin Tyaedairgue
Summary: Sebastian, as a demon, is immortal. Now, in this modern day, he meets a successor of the Earl, who seems way too, too similar to his former Master. They eventually make a deal and later on, Ciel becomes a demon, too, and they rebelliously help humans instead of hunting them. But then, a big winged problem appears... SebaCiel, AU, kinda OOC.
1. Our Neighbor Is Weird

**Erotic. Twisted. Shounen-ai sometimes. Stupid. Would never read again. Don't kill me.  
**

**Today's world, not the past.**

**Is happening years and years after _HB: Dark_ in the same parallel universe. You don't have to read _that_ one to understand _this_ one.  
**

**Enjoy. Or not. Your choice.  
**

* * *

"Hap*_hic_* eighteenth birthday, Phantomhive!"

"Shaddap, you're drunk, Alois."

"Not as much as you are, *_hic_*."

"Alleast I don't have a *_hic_*cups."

"Hahahahaha!"

Alois was right when he said that Ciel was drunk much more than himself. Ciel was hardly able to walk; he leaned on Alois' shoulder and still was tottering. And moreover, Alois didn't drink a lot. He only pretended to be drunk, but in fact, he decided to keep his head clear tonight.

Ciel tripped and almost fell down. Alois caught him falling and laughed: "Come on, Ciel, only a few meters is left to our house. Get up." Ciel slowly leaned on Alois again.

"Whozzat?"

"Sorry?"

"I said, whozzat? Tha one, in tha window."

"Ah, _that_ person." Alois looked at the house across the street. "That's our neighbour, Michaelis. He always watches us from there." He sighed and poked Ciel. "Hey, don't sleep on my shoulder!"

"Whozzat mi... Micaeliz?"

"Dunno. Probably a gay or a stalker or something like that. Now, careful, we have the stairs here... Hey, Claude. Give me a hand," he said to a butler that opened the gate.

"Certainly." The man lifted Ciel, who was currently asleep, and looked at Alois. "Where do you want me to put him?"

"To my room. And get a coffee or something that'll help him get sober."

"Right away."

Alois stretched and followed Claude upstairs. He was glad that Ciel never vomited, ever since childhood, which means that Alois will not have his room dirty.

* * *

Ciel woke up. He was cold, his head hurt like hell, but the alcohol intoxication has faded already. What was worse, he knew he was drinking a lot, and he didn't remember a thing - and now, he was tied to a bed, almost naked, and had a scarf or something wrapped around his head, so he couldn't see anything.

No, wait, he remembered something. They - Alois and Ciel - were walking home and Alois said something about their neighbor being a gay. Not very important information, considering that Ciel could have gone after that elsewhere to party again.

He shivered. "Ah, you woke up," he heard somebody whisper. It sounded familiar.

"Alois? It is you, right? What is this supposed to mean?" he struggled.

"Nothing much. I know you are aware of my... orientation." Alois kneeled next to Ciel. "I'll ask you once: will you rape me?"

"_What? _Forget it!"

"Thought so. You know, I'd like it. But because you refused, I'll be the one to rape _you._" His breath suddenly tickled Ciel in the ear. "Would you like to watch me masturbate?"

"No, damn!"

"Okay..." Alois chuckled. He sat on Ciel's lap. Ciel clenched his fists, when he heard that unpleasant sound and Alois' gasps. "You're disgusting," he whispered. Then he made a revolted face expression when he felt warm liquid dropping on his skin, and even on his face.

"And now, when I'm warmed up, we can go on the next part," Alois smiled, he got up, grabbed Ciel's underwear and ripped it off.

At the moment, the door has opened and the curtain has fluttered due to the wind. Alois sighed, let go of Ciel and went to lock the door. "I should probably close the window, too." When he turned back to the bed, he froze in shock. "What the fuck?"

Ciel felt his ankles and wrists being untied. Somebody has lifted his body. It surely couldn't be Alois, he was far too weak to do such a thing; those were strong arms of an adult man.

"_Who are you?_" Alois yelled. The stranger didn't say anything and jumped out of the window. Ciel felt cold air on his skin, but not for long. He could tell that they were outside just for two or three minutes, but the power of the wind around was confusing, since the night was windless, or so the meteorologists said in the TV. The stranger was running way faster than any normal person could.

A click of a door, footsteps on stairs, another door, a couch. Ciel slowly sat up and finally took off the scarf he had on his eyes. He couldn't do so before, because the stranger was holding his hands.

"Are you okay?"

Ciel looked at the stranger. He somehow knew that face, but he couldn't remember. "Well, in spite of that I'm naked and humiliated, yes. Who are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Sebastian Michaelis. And yours is Ciel Phantomhive, I believe."

"Yeah."

"If you want to take a shower and wash... _this_ from your skin and face, open this door and go left. I have some work now." He turned away and went to a computer that was in the corner of the room.

_He resembles a raven. Why did he help me? And was it help, anyway? Or... is he going to gain something from that?_

"Do you intend to leave it like that? Is it fine for you to walk around with sperm on your face?"

"That_..._ was _goddamn_ mean."

"I know. And please, don't say the name of God in my house. I'm... an atheist and it offends me."

Ciel looked at him angrily and went to the bathroom.

"Ah, Ciel Phantomhive... you resemble him too much," Sebastian said quietly.

After a few minutes, Ciel was back, wrapped in a towel. "Sorry, but do you have any clothes? I can't stay like this."

"Sure." Sebastian got up and without looking at Ciel he went to his wardrobe. "Try to wear this, it should fit you."

"Thanks." While dressing up, Ciel asked: "Hey, why did you take me from there?"

"Well, because it was clear that you're not gonna like what was about to happen."

"_And_ how did you know what was happening?"

"I own the house across the street, and Alois didn't close the window nor the blinds. Speaking about him, did you know that you're not brothers by blood?"

"Yeaah, I was adopted. What about it?"

"Wrong." Sebastian shook his head.

"Sorry, what?"

"I've searched through your family tree. You are the true descendant of Phantomhives and Alois is the one who was adopted. But since it was Claude who has raised you both, I guess he has changed the truth to their liking."

"Come again?" Ciel didn't understand.

"Claude is being attracted to Alois. He's gay, and he knows that Alois is no different. When your parents passed away, leaving the little you and Alois in his hands, he decided to change some things and make the future more... pleasant. For himself, that is."

"And you?"

"I what?"

Ciel has remembered Alois' words. "Alois said you are gay, too."

"No. I'm not gay. If I would, I'd probably... nevermind. Come and take a look at this."

Ciel leaned closer and looked on the computer screen. "What's that?"

"The Phantomhive lineage. See? This is the Phantomhive Earl, Ciel Phantomhive. You even share the same name. As for Alois," *click*, "he's of the Trancy family. No relatives remaining, the money currently under Phantomhives."

"Show me the Earl one more time, please."

Sebastian clicked on the name. "Here's his portrait. You look a lot alike, there's no mistaking it."

Ciel was looking at the picture for a while. "Seriously?" he said. "It's like someone's only painted my picture."

"I can tell that it is the Earl. Plus, if you don't believe me, just look: you don't need an eyepatch. He_ had_ to wear one."

"_Someone_ could pohtoshop it," said Ciel, clearly referring to Sebastian.

"Nobody did that. Let's just say that I like history and I have acces to many trustworthy historical sources... and I loved him." He didn't realize he said the last sentence out loud.

Ciel reacted immediately: "I beg you pardon? You loved him?"

"His role and place in history," Sebastian looked away.

"Ah. That makes more sense."

Sebastian was quiet for a while, staring at the screen. "If you promise that you won't leak the information, I'll show you my second biggest secret."

"Huh? Let me think." Ciel looked at the ceiling. "You can't trust me, yet you want to show me something like that? I'll solve it with saying I don't want to see your secret."

"Good answer, the Earl would say something like that, too... No, he wouldn't, because information... It was his daily bread."

"What do you mean? Was he a spy or something?"

"He was the Queen's Dog, and he is said to solve the most complicated cases of that time. "

"Tell me more." Ciel was curious; a moment ago he's found out that he's a blue-blood, and now he wanted to know all he could about his ancestor.

Sebastian sighed with a nostalgic look. "He was the king of the London underworld, and a master of games. Not even I could beat him in chess."

Ciel frowned. "Okay, what's this all about?"

Sebastian had realized what he said. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try it."

_It's very hard to refuse when he looks just like my Master. No, not hard. Impossible. Damn. _"As you wish. Let's suppose that there are beings that can be immortal. If we accept it as a fact, let's say that I am one of those beings. These are called demons, death gods and angels, and I'm not an angel nor a Death. Still following?"

"So you're saying that you are a demon."

"Correct. I once made a contract with Ciel Phantomhive - the Earl - and became his loyal servant. Thanks to our abilities, he became one of the most important and the least known people in history."

"Explain that _love_ part, too."

"Don't order me around, you have no right to do it. But fine. My yearning for him became that strong, we changed our contract. Instead of devouring his soul, I kept on living with him and promised that I'll eat his soul after he grows old and dies. I had one wish that he has fulfilled, but he never liked that."

"What.. wish?"

"_Every three months, one night thou shalt belong to me until your marriage._"

"Not gay, huh?" Ciel smirked. "Tell that to my ancestor."

"I insist on the statement _not gay_. I'm no homosexual... but you wouldn't understand. Demons are a little different from you humans, you know."

Ciel shook his head, took a few steps away and made a handstand. "I don't believe you a word."

In a glimpse, Sebastian was standing next to him. "Wanna bet on it?"

"I have nothing to bet with."

Sebastian has looked out of the window and smirked. "My, my. It seems like little Alois isn't too stupid to not understand where have you disappeared to."

"_What?_" Ciel stared in the same direction. "No way, he's brought police with him! And not only police, there are also his bodyguards! Goddamnit, I don't want to... go _back._"

"Well, in that case, you might now see what is a demon capable of." Sebastian turned to leave.

"Wait, I'll make the police leave first," said Ciel and then he ran outside.

Sebastian slowly followed the youngster. _This is gonna be rather interesting._


	2. That Guy Should Be Dead!

**Okay, sorry, this is a very short one, I have no time.**

* * *

Sebastian slowly followed the youngster. _This is gonna be rather interesting._

Alois frowned a little, when he saw Ciel go out before the police could do anything. Ciel raised his arms and waved to make everyone notice him. Alois came closer and placed his palms on Ciel's shoulders. "Let's go home."

"Are you serious? And why did you bring police into this? **Hey, mister officer! Come here, please!**"

One of the constables Ciel was pointing at took a few steps closer. "We were told that you were abducted," he said carefully.

"Well, my dear brother only overreacted; I'm willingly staying here. You may leave, this is a family business, we won't need the police here. Thank you for coming, but as I said, Alois was probably just too... _overprotective_."

"In that case, we'll leave. And we'll be sure to ask for a certain amount of money due to this unnecessary action," said a higher-ranked officer, who same closer after the constable. The policeman saluted.

"Of course. I'm deeply sorry." Ciel put on a perfect Hollywood smile. He waited in silence for the police to leave. When they finally disappeared, he looked at Alois. "I'm not going back."

"I'm sure you _are_. I have my people here... and Claude, too. If you refuse to return, I'll force you."

"No, you are not going to force him, Alois. He said he wants to stay here, deal with it," said Sebastian suddenly. They didn't notice him coming at all, but he was standing there, as if it was all he ever did.

"Claude." Alois was quite angry at the moment. This only word was enough for his loyal servant, though Claude's loyalty was based only on his personal gain.

"Certainly," the gold-eyed man said, but when he reached out for Ciel, a strong hand in white silk glove stopped his arm.

"Claude? _Faustus Claude._ In the name of the God I hate so much, you bastard, die." Sebastian's eyes started glowing crimson. He broke Claude's neck without any hesitation. His fingernails have lengthened and sharpened, ripping his gloves, as he looked at Alois' bodyguards. He smiled. It was the smile of a confident crocodile. "So, gentlemen," he said, "who wants to die first?"

"He killed Claude! Get him, goddamnit!" screamed Alois.

The men looked at each other, but they really tried to attack Sebastian, even though they were afraid of somebody who could kill so easily without any face expression. Or rather, with a slight trace of an amused smile.

"Two down, four to go." Sebastian licked his lips, wiping blood drops with his tongue. "Come on, show me some entertainment. Some of you should be skilled, since you're bodyguards, right?" He narrowed his eyes. "Or are you just cowards who are under this guy only for money? I'm sure he pays you pretty good, since he's the _fake Phantomhive._"

"How dare you? _Take him down!_"

"Shut up, Girlish-voice," said Ciel, yawning. "He's going to kill them anyway." Then he froze, realizing something. _Wait a minute. Why am I perfectly fine with Sebastian killing people for my sake? _

"And how come you're suddenly so full of yourself?" Alois yelled at Ciel.

"Calm down, idiot. And," Ciel smirked, "I'm much happier being full of myself than being full of _yourself_. I won't ever become your toy. Ever."

"Well..."

"_Over my dead body, bitch._ Got it?"

"Aww, when did you became so rude?" Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel from behind. "I don't remember-ack!" Ciel didn't let him finish; using his elbow, he made Alois let go of him.

"Sss... That hurt!"

"Move aside, blonde." It was Sebastian's voice; though it held no emotion, it was frightening. "Because of you, I'll have to buy a new shirt. This one is destroyed, _Ciel,_" Sebastian purred. Ciel couldn't resist looking at man's hands. From fingers to elbows, they were soaking wet with blood.

"You _kill**ed ClauDE! YOU KILLED **__**EVER**__**YBODY!**_" Alois started getting hysterical.

"Oh, this guy is fine. He's just playing with us." Sebastian kicked Claude's body. "Get up, your annoying little prey is crying for you. And I beleve you're not even contracted," he said coldly.

The corpse grabbed his own head and fixed it with a loud crack. Claude opened his eyes. "You and Ciel aren't contracted, either. And-"

"Claude! You're alive? Are you okay? I was _so_ scared!" Alois hugged the gold-eyed man.

Ciel and Sebastian looked at the couple firmly hugging on the ground. Then their eyes met, agreeing on disgust, disdain and contempt. "Stop it, you two. I'll make this clear: I'm going to keep Ciel for myself. And Claude, we both know I'm the stronger one. Take your little princess and leave. Alois," the red-eyed demon said with a trace of arrogance in his voice, "return to your real name, _Trancy_. There exists only one true Phantomhive."

Claude lifted Alois and turned to leave. Sebastian watched them with eyes narrowed, as a fighter watches his defeated opponent. Just to make sure.

"What was that about you keeping me for yourself?" Ciel asked, when their enemies disappeared behind a corner.

"Well, it's not like I couldn't do that, but I'll let you decide whether or not stay on my side." He turned away and was about to go back into the house.

"And can I stay here before I decide?"

"Whatever, do as you like. And if you'll excuse me, I have to clean my hands now. Seriously, such a perfect silk shirt and it just goes to waste..."

Ciel followed him. There was no need to rush.


	3. What Is That Room?

Ciel followed Sebastian. There was no need to rush.

The house was big and quiet. The silence was like a heavy blanket, unpleasant, deafening. Ciel found it hard to believe that Sebastian was living in such a huge mansion all alone; but it was true, nobody but Ciel and Sebastian was there. Ciel decided to sit down and wait until Sebastian comes. In a while, he got lost in thoughts.

_So he is a demon after all. He's strange, though - I feel like he wants something from me, but what-wait. That time, he said: '...**you're not even contracted.**' Contract? Like a deal with a demon? I think I've read something like that... hmm. I can't remember. _

Sebastian opened the door with a quiet click. He was almost naked; without looking at Ciel, he passed by, wrapped in only a towel, opened the wardrobe and put the wet towel over a chair. Ciel turned away; he didn't want to see that.

"Aren't you a bit shy?" Sebastian asked with a thorn of irony in his voice.

"Shy? Meh. I'm not interested in men, so why should I watch you? And I don't even know you." He stared at the wall. "Hey," he asked, "how did you come up with your name? I think it's quite strange for a demon."

"My Mas... The Phantomhive Earl gave this name to me. He named me after his dog. Such jokes were typical for him - he knew that I detest those animals."

"If you hate dogs so much, why do you still use that name?"

Sebastian buttoned his shirt - another white silk one. "I think I can afford some nostalgia, can't I? And you can turn back now, I'm done here." Ciel sat normally again. Sebastian looked at him. _Oh my, he even sits the same way my Master used to. _He sighed. "And what are you going to do now? It's clear that you cannot go back to your house."

"Well... I wanted to ask you for an explanation about that contract thing. Could you please enlighten me?"

"Sure." The demon sat down on a chair. "When you decide to enter a contract with a demon, you have to forget about going to heaven. There's no heaven for those who walk in the darkness under demon's wings. Metaphorically speaking. If you want to enter a contract with me, I'll fulfill it and then devour your soul."

"What if I want to make the deal?"

"To be honest, I don't feel like it."

"What? Why?"

"Well... I don't need to eat human souls anymore. Since my last master's death." Sebastian was speaking quietly, staring at the ceiling.

"And who was your last master?" Ciel's gotten curious.

"That's none of your business."

"Tsk."

A moment of awkward silence. "And if you don't want to make the deal, is there any other way to make you help me?"

"There is."

"Tell me," Ciel whispered. He was suddenly standing behind Sebastian, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Let me taste your blood."

"What?"

"Scared?" Sebastian smirked.

"Nope. But you're not a vampire, you are a demon, so why..?"

"Because it's the easiest way to find out if I feel like serving you, or if I can throw you out."

Ciel gulped. He didn't expect this, and in this bet was also either his life or his pride. If Sebastian will really throw him out, Ciel will have to choose from dying in the snow or returning to Alois. _Brr, no way, _he shivered. "And how do you get my blood?"

"I'll bite you. It won't hurt much, no worries." Sebastian was standing in front of the youngster.

"Where?"

"Where it's easiest. Come here." Ciel stepped back. The man smiled. "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to eat you." Ciel stepped back again and sat on the couch, threw his head back and closed his eyes. He heard Sebastian's voice saying: "The neck? Don't be ridiculous. I don't have fangs, so I can't pierce that deep. This is what I meant."

Before Ciel could do anything, he felt Sebastian biting his lip. He pushed the man away and wiped his mouth. "That's disgusting."

"Also the least painful, believe me. But I know nothing, I didn't have the opportunity to taste it."

Ciel felt a single drop of blood running down from his lips. Sebastian grabbed Ciel and licked his chin and sucked his lip for a second. Then he let go of him, closed his eyes and savored the red liquid. Ciel got up and went to the bathroom, muttering and quietly cursing the demon.

When he came back, holding a paper towel on his mouth, Sebastian was still sitting there, eyes closed. "So, what's the result?"

"Well..." Sebastian licked his pale lips. "_Hm._"

"What a _Hm. _That was a _Hm_ with a meaning. And I asked for the result."

"Let's say... Oh damn, this is so embarrassing. And unexpected. I mean - oh damn." He sighed and kneeled in front of Ciel, one hand on his chest. "I'm awaiting your orders, my Lord."

"Is this a joke?"

"No, my Lord. You're a noble by blood after all."

"And we are not contracted? So you're not going to eat my soul?"

"Exactly, but this also means that I don't have to obey every your wish."

"Oh, get up already. This is awkward. Oh yeah, but I have no money now, so I can't pay you."

"Money?" Sebastian smiled. "What would a demon do with money? And by the way, my Lord, now is the time for me to show you my secret I've mentioned before."

"Huh? Very well."

"Please, follow me."

Sebastian led Ciel downstairs. "Please, my Lord, watch my steps carefully. I've set traps, because I didn't want anybody to come through."

"Okay. Oh yeah, and what about the corpses in the garden?"

"I'll take care of them later. Don't worry. Watch out!" Ciel stepped on a wrong stone. Sebastian caught him before he fell in the trap that has opened in the floor. "I think I'll just carry you through here."

"_Wha_-put me down!"

"Please, my Lord, don't struggle, for your own safety." Sebastian pressed Ciel to his chest and jumped. The length of the jump was more than seven meters.

"Oh my God-sorry, I forgot. But this security is a bit too much, don't you think?"

"No. This part of my house must be safe no matter what. And, don't step on the floor I jumped over."

"What would happen?"

"Step back and watch this." Sebastian pulled a tissue out of his pocket and let it fall on the floor. He took a few steps back, too. When the white piece of silk reached the ground - _**WHOOM!**_

"What the hell! Flamethrowers?"

"No human can possibly survive that. Plus, when these are activated, I receive a signal, see? So when the intruder is not a human, I can take care of them. I have a... special tool to do that."

_Whoa... scary. I hope he's really on my side, and is not pretending. _"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"This door... Well, how should I put it..."

"It was quite expensive, but it's worth the cost."

"Eh... totally."

"Let me open it." He stepped closer and touched the black square that was on the wall. "The Queen's watch dog." On the screen that was below said square, appeared green letters.

_Hand check._

_Voice check._

_Password correct._

_You have one minute to open the door._

_59_

_58_

_57_

_5..._

"Open the door. That's an order!"

_Password 2 correct._

_Opening the door._

_Welcome._

The door opened.

"I still think you're overdoing it."

"You'll understand soon. Let's go."

Ciel gulped and followed Sebastian nervously, telling his legs not to shake.


	4. Sebastian Reveals His Secret

**Unlike the previous one, this is much longer. I liked it, so I hope you'll like it too. :)**

* * *

"So, like..." Ciel said slowly, "what the hell is this?"

At first he was very, very nervous, and to be honest, he imagined something more... demonic. Maybe perverted. Or a satanistic altar with some remnants of blood sacrifices. This... was unexpected.

"From here, I can watch everything I need."

"That was quite... short and insufficient piece of information." Ciel stared at the wall, covered in many, many computer screens.

"I started cooperating with the police and these screens are to process the information gathered, to communicate with the officers and to, for example, watch over important people. See that one screen that's switched off?" Sebastian's hands ran over some buttons on the control panel. The screen blinked twice and there appeared a blurry image.

"Uh oh, I have to sharpen it. There... Do you recognize this now?"

"What the-That's Alois' room!"

"Correct."

"So you've seen everything that happened in there? Since when was that camera-"

"Since last year."

Ciel's cheeks turned red. "Was this the only camera in our-I mean, his house?"

Sebastian smirked and pressed several buttons again. Most of the screens blinked. Ciel frowned. There was every single room in the Phantomhive house, sometimes from different angles.

"So..." Ciel said coldly, "you've probably seen everything that Alois had tried so far, right?"

"No. To be honest, until I was 100% sure you don't like it, I always switched the screen off."

"Not helping." Ciel's clenched fists were shaking. He was looking at the marble floor, cheeks reddish.

"Until I saw you wrestle him down a month ago, I wasn't absolutely sure, so I never watched you doing... that." Sebastian looked at Ciel.

"So you saved me after you saw me tied up and him jerking off above me?" Ciel stepped closer and slapped Sebastian in the face. Right after that, he's realized it. "Oh my, I'm sorry. But..."

"I can understand that you're angry... But you know, you can't blame Alois for wanting you. You are quite attractive, and from his point of view, you must look adorable."

"What do you mean, from his point of view?"

"Well, he's gay and a human, right? That's what I mean."

"Oh yeah," Ciel grinned, "and you are a demon and therefore not gay, right, _right..._"

"Just to make it clear," Sebastian suddenly stood face-to-face with Ciel, "I'm _not_ gay. There was only one man whom I found attractive. Considering that I've lived for many hundreds years, and there was just _one_ man that I loved..."

"Okay, okay, I understand. By the way, who was that?"

"My last master."

"There we go again. And who was your last master?"

"I think you're not going to like the answer, my Lord."

"I think there are things we have to face whether we like them or not, so tell me."

"Let's say you have his face. His body. His voice. His name. His habits. And now, his butler."

Ciel nearly had a heart attack. "Does this mean that you could become like that again because of me?" he asked with dry throat.

"There is a possibility, yes. Though I have no such feelings for you now."

When a silent sigh of relief left Ciel's lips, Sebastian secretly smirked. He was telling truth, but... Six months ago, according to Sebastian's calculations, the probability was around 68%. Now it was seemingly much higher, and Sebastian was positive that once it reaches 100%, he'll fall in love with that face again.

"There are some differences, though. Such as a different date of birth."

"Oh, so you know when was I born?"

"31. 12. 1995, my Lord."

_Beep! _One of the screens beeped with a flash and there appeared a high ranked police officer. _"Finally!" _he said. _"We couldn't reach you! Where have you been all the time, Mindreader? We have to..."_

"Mindreader? You didn't tell me you use a nickname," Ciel lifted his left eyebrow.

_"Mindreader? Who's there with you?"_

"That's my Master. I work under him," said Sebastian.

_"So he knew about all of your missions?" _

Before Ciel could say anything, Sebastian answered: "Of course. Thanks to him, they were all carried out perfectly."

Ciel smirked. _So you're playing with me, Sebastian? Very well, I'll play along. _"Nice to finally meet you. I'm... The Demon. The fact you've never heard about me should prove that I'm better than you might think." Sebastian gritted gis teeth and made a quiet sound like he was choking.

_"I haven't heard about you, that's true. I'd like to see you two someday, but Mindreader insisted that he didn't want anybody to know his face. And yours, probably, too."_

"That's just reasonable. For our and _your_ safety, it's only logical."

The officer gulped. "I have a mission for you... two."

Ciel looked at Sebastian and shook his head. _Oh well, I'll just deal with this on my own._ "Let us hear it," he demanded.

_"We need you to help us. One of our computers was hacked and we don't know what happened to the data, since we've lost access to most of the information."_

"And you want us to retrieve the access and find out if the data was copied, deleted or changed." Ciel clapped his hands. "You should formulate your _orders_ properly."

_"You know well it wasn't an order. I wouldn't dare to order you around. The problem is, we've failed in everything we tried. Will you help us?"_

Ciel looked at Sebastian. The demon nodded. "Alright, we'll try. Don't let us bother you anymore, dear sir."

The officer made a surprised face and ended the call. The screen darkened. Sebastian, not having to hold himself back anymore, has burst into laughter. "Brilliant! Hilarious! The _Demon!_ If I weren't immortal, I'd die! Oh dear," he wiped off the tears of amusement. "I'm sorry, my Lord, I just..."

"It's fine." Ciel looked at the demon. "But you're one hell of a liar, Sebastian."

_I've already forgotten how pleasant it is when he says my name. I have to recalculate the possibility. Now._ He turned to the closest screen. "Shall we deal with that hacker now?"

"Yeah. I'll check out the computer that got hacked." After two minutes, he said: "What's with this security? Even a child could break through. Piece of cake."

"Hmm?" Sebastian looked at Ciel's screen. _I need to get some time. _"Try to break through the others, too. We might gain some interesting information."

Ciel smiled. "Give me fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes? There's about fifty computers."

"Okay, _twenty _minutes." Ciel's fingers were so fast they almost weren't visible.

_I need to hurry. He could become a professional hacker. Let's see... _"Since we have the data, I'll run the Tracker."

"Tracker? What's that?"

"That's an application I've programmed recently. It can go through all the computers with internet access in the world and find if any of them possesses the same data. It might take up to twenty-two hours, though."

"I'll go through the police information, then."

"Tell me if you find something interesting." _Now, quickly. Let's see... Oh, God. Or rather, oh damn. _"94%. How..?"

"Did you say something?"

"No, not at all, my Lord." Sebastian stared at the number. He was able to make an .exe file that was, like, Sebastian 0.2 .exe, or something like that. When he added the factors he considered important, it calculated everything about himself. Before, it was just a tool to keep away boredom. It was funny how it was true, mostly. But now...

_There has to be some mistake. I'll check that again._ Sebastian gulped and after changing some factors, he pressed enter. The result sure was different, but even higher. "How did it get to 97,6%? That's impossible."

"What's impossible? I'm done here."

Sebastian quickly closed the application window and looked at Ciel's screen.

**DING! **"What, a result already?" Sebastian smiled, perfectly hiding the fact that his smile was forced, and looked at his screen again. "Let's find out where this is." The Tracker stated the location. "Oh, wait. I know this place."

"So do I," Ciel frowned.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Ciel leaned closer. "I've never been there personally, but The Dying Rose is a place said to be bad guys' hiding place. Or rather, ..."

"... a place where somebody provides them safety. I've never found out who is that person in shades."

"I'd be happier if it was us, cloaking ourselves in dark shadows and controlling the underworld of London." Ciel looked at Sebastian. "Why are you smiling?"

"Well, my Lord, if I hadn't eaten his soul back then, I'd start believing in reincarnation. You're _just_ like him."

"Could you please stop mentioning him? He has nothing to do with us now."

"True. But, you know, he _did have_ the London's underworld in his hands."

"Really? Well, as his descendant, I should become like that too." Ciel smirked. "No, I shall be even better. But you know, all the dirt of this city has to flow through there."

"Why and how do you know all that, my Lord?"

"I often talk with a certain person. He's quite strange, but he can tell you anything, if you make him laugh."

"The Undertaker?"

"You know him? I've never heard his real name, though."

"I know him... more or less." Sebastian looked at Ciel and gulped. _He didn't button his shirt properly, and now the shirt is revealing his neck and collar bones. But now, I mustn't fall for him, I mustn't. I have to control myself this time. _"So, my Lord, what are your orders now?"

Cie's blue eyes met with Sebastian's. "First, we call the police guy and explain him the necessary. Then I'll do something about their weak security and you'll hack the enemy's computer and delete the stolen data." He yawned. "And then I'll go to bed, if that's okay. I'm tired as hell."

"A perfect plan, my lord, but there's one problem. I have no free beds for you, as well as blankets. You'll have to sleep in my bed."

"With you? No thanks, I'll just sleep on the couch."

"You've misunderstood, my Lord. The couch is my place, you'll have the bed for yourself. Tomorrow, we'll buy everything needed. Bed. Blankets. Pillows. Clothes. Pyjamas. Underwear-"

"Okay, okay, got it. Since your bed is only a temporary solution, it's fine. Wait, I thought that demons don't sleep."

"I had to find a different source of energy, when I stopped eating human souls. But the length of my sleep is shorter than yours."

"Interesting. Let's call that police officer now."

"Certainly."

Sebastian watched Ciel talking with the captain. It was clear that the boy was enjoying every minute of their talk, being the superior one. In his eyes there was a flame which nobody could extinguish. This light was in his eyes ever since Sebastian remembered. The same fire used to burn in the Earl's sight when he was about to win, but this boy had it _all the time_. Sebastian smiled and pressed the delete button on the control panel.

_"Are you mocking me?" _That was captain's voice.

"No. The enemy, whoever it was, doesn't have the data anymore. Mindreader has deleted it a minute ago. You're underestimating us."

"My Lord?"

"What is it?"

"He's now thinking that you're just a young and cocky brat, if you pardon my words."

The officer's face turned pale. He felt a single drop of cold sweat run down his forehead.

"Hmm, really? In that case, dear sir, let me tell you that I've thought of a better security system than yours. The one you use is so weak, even a monkey would break through. I wanted to provide it to you - _improve_ your security level - but now you can forget about that. Just so that you know, I've gained access to all of your computers within fifteen minutes. Good luck with hackers. And good night."

_"Wait! Wait, please."_

Ciel's hand stopped, hovering above the control panel. "Yes?"

_"I... I apologize. I didn't think that..."_

"... that the Mindreader isn't just a nickname." Sebastian smiled. "You know, I get angry easily if somebody insults my Master."

"Calm down, _Mindreader._ Your direct intervention won't be needed. Am I right, captain Carl Augustin Stawowski?" Ciel whispered, enjoying every word.

The captain froze in shock. _"You- you are right."_

"Pay somebody to improve your security system. I can check it for you later. Good night." Ciel ended the call.

"Master?" said Sebastian with a vile smile, "can I show you something?"

"Go ahead."

Sebastian pressed something. _"... and he knows my name, though I've never told him and... I mean, how can he know my first and second name? Surname, fine, but..." "Calm down, Carl. He's on our side, right?" "But what was that supposed to mean? And since when does Mindreader have a master?" *door click* "What's going on here?"_

"Ive put bugs there," Sebastian explained.

"Good job. Now, let's go, okay? I need to sleep."

"Okay. Let me carry you."

"The easiest way, the safest way, yet the least comfortable way. Whatever."

Sebastian lifted Ciel carefully and opened the door.

"You don't like that captain, do you?" Ciel asked.

"Oh, you can tell, my Lord?"

"Well, yes. Plus, he's baptized."

"How did you know his full name, my Lord? Do you know him personally?"

"No. I've hacked into the main computer and met this name in the database. There was also his photo, so..."

"I see."

_This is my Master; quick, smart, proud, attractive. I think I've discovered someone who I can be close to... again. Oh, the touch of his hand around my neck is so... gentle. Though he's only preventing himself from falling. As if I'd ever let you fall, my Lord.  
_


	5. Something's On the Horizon

Sebastian sat up on his bed and looked across the room at Ciel, who was sleeping in his own bed. It was almost midnight - time to get up and check the work. The demon got up and went to look at Ciel up close. _How cute. This relaxed face is exactly what I've missed for so long. My Lord... I'll find a way to make you mine until the end of_ _infinity_. He sighed silently._ Well, time to go downstairs. _He turned away and quietly left.

"Good morning, my Lord."

Ciel opened his eyes and looked at his digital alarm clock. It was 5:42 in the morning. _As always. He's as reliable as the time itself. _He yawned. "Morning."

"Here are your clothes. The breakfast is ready."

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"No. Turn away, would you?"

"As you wish, my Lord."

Ciel started dressing up. "What's for breakfast?"

"Strawberry scones and the Earl Grey tea. The Earl used to eat the same."

"Hm. Could you help me with the necktie?"

Sebastian turned around with a smile. "You should learn how to tie it, my Lord."

"Maybe someday in the future."

Sebastian's nimble fingers quickly and perfectly fixed the knot. "There."

"Good." Ciel looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Is it narcissism when I say I look perfect?"

"Might be. On the other hand, you _do_ look perfect, my Lord."

"So, let's go eat."

"Sure." Sebastian followed Ciel to the dining room. _Every his move is so delightfully noble and elegant. He truly is the Earl's descendant. _He poured the tea into the cup and sighed silently. _Oh, my Lord..._

The boy looked at the demon. It surprised him when he realized how easily he got used to Sebastian's service. It was only six months since they started working and living under the same roof, and the boy didn't regret it. He was even sure that after he finishes high school, he'll stay with Sebastian. The loyalty of his butler was flawless. Ciel wasn't stupid enough to want anything too extravagant or difficult, so Sebastian had no reason to disobey. Ciel often wondered why does the demon serve him, since he wasn't going to gain anything. What does a demon that doesn't need souls want, anyway?

"Hmmm... Sebastian?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian's honest smile and gave up. "Nothing. It wasn't important."

"If you say so, my Lord."

"Can you really read other people's minds?"

"No, but it's easy to read in the faces, and most of the policemen I deal with would be bad poker players."

"And _Facereader _doesn't sound mysterious. More like stupid."

"You're right. By the way, Master, have you decided on your future education yet?"

"Do you think I'll have the time for that with all the police work?"

"_Police work?_ And what if I decide to throw you out? What would you do?"

Ciel stretched in his chair, knowing that Sebastian behind him is watching. "Do you think I haven't noticed yow do you look - no, how you _stare_ at me?" He put his arms back down. "Do you think," he whispered, "that I'll believe you'd do something like that?" He looked at Sebastian with the most innocent smile he was capable of.

"Master... You shouldn't play with a demon. You might..." suddenly, he turned Ciel's chair to him and kissed the boy abruptly, "... regret it."

Ciel closed his eyes and gasped for breath, blushing. "_You_..."

"Surprised?"

"No... angry. My self-confidence is in ruins now. You should be glad I don't have any exams today, because I'd fail because of you."

"Because of me? No, no, you're the only one to blame, my Lord. Did you like it?"

"No!" Ciel turned his face away to prevent Sebastian from seeing the deep blush on his cheeks.

"That was an obvious lie, my Lord," whispered Sebastian softly. Then he leaned closer again, kissing Ciel on the neck. The ear. And the lips once more.

Ciel opened his eyes, pushed Sebastian away and stood up. "The time! I won't make it to the bus stop! Would you give me a ride?"

The demon smiled and slightly touched Ciel's cheek. "Of course, my Lord. _Anytime._"

"You perv! I didn't mean-"

"I know. Let's go, I'll start up the car."

* * *

The car stopped in front of the school.

"Hey, look at that!"

"That's the Phantomhive! When did he get to be this rich?"

"First the girls, and now a limousine like this? That guy starts to piss me off."

Ciel ignored the whispers around him and looked at Sebastian: "Thanks."

"Do you want me to go with you, my Lord?"

"No, I'm fine. See you."

"Take care, Master."

"Bye." Ciel turned to leave. He noticed some girls staring at him and sighed, rolling his eyes. Sebastian's car was way too expensive, and dragged people's attention. Even before this, Ciel had some sort of girls fan club in school, but it was likely it'll get even worse after this.

"Yo, Ciel."

_Oh, not **this** person. _"Alois."

"My, my. How cold."

"I have no business with you."

"Really? Though we're siblings?"

"You know well we're not connected by blood. And I'm aware of what did you and that dirty servant of yours did to me. To my _family and my name._"

"That's a rude way to talk about somebody so loyal as Claude is."

"Do you realize who he really is, anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you ser-" Ciel didn't finish his sentence. Of course Alois was serious. He just didn't seem to understand the situation at all, even though he saw Claude on the ground before his very eyes with broken neck. Well, his grades in biology were nothing to brag about. This guy was just hopelessly stupid. Ciel sighed. "Look, pansy, go fuck yourself with a cactus, okay? I'm in no mood to talk with you." He turned away from the blonde and went in his classroom.

* * *

After school, Ciel was standing under a tree and clenching his phone in his fist. "Come on, Sebastian, pick it up."

_"Yes, my Lord?"_

"Could you please take me home? If you don't, Alois will insist on walking me home, I _need_ to avoid that."

_"Certainly, my Lord. I'll be there in a minute."_

Though it would seem impossible to a mortal, Sebastian was really a man of his words - in sixty seconds, the black limousine stopped in front of Ciel. Sebastian got out and opened the door for his Lord. "Master."

"How did you...?"

"Have you forgotten, my Lord?" Sebastian smiled, closed the door and sat back to the wheel. "I'm a real demon, unlike you."

"Like I could ever forget that. I just hope that when I'm here, you'll drive normally."

"Of course. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Ciel was looking outside and seemed bored. Suddenly, he said urgently: "Stop the car, now!"

Sebastian parked the car near the pavement. "What's wrong?"

"Look!"

There was a girl, kneeling on the ground and hiding her face, surrounded by four suspiciously looking men.

"We have to help her! She's my classmate!" Not waiting for Sebastian's answer, Ciel left the limousine.

_Oh well. Since you acted before I could say anything. _The demon got out as well and locked the car.


	6. An Awkward Situation

"Gentlemen? May I have your attention?"

The bad guys looked at the boy, who was, compared to them, fragile and weak. "Whatcha want, kid?"

"I'd like to introduce you to the _darkness_." Ciel pointed at something behind their backs. Because he was smiling so confidently, they turned around.

"What the hell!"

None of them knew how did that man got behind them; he was just standing there with the same smile as the boy had. The raven-haired man said quietly: "So, gentlemen..."

"Sebastian, no killing, we can't afford such luxury," Ciel said and leaned closer to the girl, who was curled up on the ground, ignoring screams of pain that his butler caused. "Are you hurt, miss?"

"No..."

"Did they steal anything from you?"

"No, they went straight after me... My bag's over there."

"Can you stand?"

"I guess... But I can't go through the town like this. They've destroyed my shirt and..." the rest of her sentence was too silent.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright." Ciel grabbed her bag and looked at his butler. "Take her to the car. We can't leave her like this."

"Certainly, my Lord." Sebastian carefully lifted the girl. _Those blonde locks seem familiar... _

Ciel sat in the limousine and looked outside. "Buy her some clothes, too."

"Understood." The demon put the girl in the car. "I'll be right back."

* * *

They arrived at Sebastian's house and the demon carried the girl inside, as Ciel ordered him to. She didn't say anything since they saved her. The demon put her on the couch in the livingroom.

"Here's your bag and some new clothes, okay? We'll wait elsewhere until you get dressed," said Ciel and left the room.

They were quietly standing in the hallway. "Guess what, Sebastian?"

"What is it, my Lord?"

"Her name is Elizabeth Middleford, and she is one of my fangirls. And by the way, I remember that name because it was on the list of people we are to protect."

_Elizabeth Middleford, **her** descendant? I **knew** she seemed familiar. Oh, what a cruel joke of fate. If they'll fall in love with each other, I'm doomed. No no, I won't let her take my new little master away._

"Err... Sebastian? Are you okay? Your claws are destroying the wall."

Sebastian looked at Ciel. His eyes were shining. In a blink of an eye, he was suddenly standing before Ciel. He firmly clenched the boy's wrists in his hands, pressed them to the wall and leaned closer. "I won't let her take you, my Lord."

"My, my. You're jealous, aren't you?"

"I _am._ I won't let anyone to have you." Sebastian's lips touched Ciel's mouth and then they clung to it. _Nobody... Nobody else than me._

Ciel closed his eyes and let the demon's tongue slip inside.

Lizzy opened the door. "I'm do- Oh, I'm sorry!"

The boy pushed Sebastian away, grabbed Lizzy's shoulder and dragged her back into the livingroom. "You stay there until I call you, Sebastian."

Lizzy sat on the couch and stared at Ciel, he gazed back at her. "Thank you for saving me," she said after a while.

"It was a man's duty. By the way, no matter how it might look like, I'm not gay."

"But-"

"It would be too hard to explain. But you know, you look amazing. I never noticed how adorable you are when you were surrounded by the other girls."

* * *

**Okay, sorry guys, but I'm having a study break, since I'm starting learning chinese (I DO know that in anime it's japanese, I'm not stupid). So, I'm not sure when I'll post next chapter.**


	7. Tricky Is the Path of Sin

"You look amazing, Elizabeth. I never noticed how adorable you are when you were surrounded by the other girls." Ciel kneeled in front of her and took her hand. "I know it's kind of inappropriate to ask you now, but... will you be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened and she blushed. _He knows my name! And he wants me to become his girlfriend... am I dreaming?_

Ciel was staring at her with a serious look in his eyes. "Will you? If not, just say so, and I'll pretend that nothing happened."

"And what about him?"

"Ignore that guy. If it's necessary, imagine he's just a piece of furniture," Ciel smiled at her. He was _sure _Sebastian's listening behind the door, and he knew this was cruel. But...

"Then... yes. Yes, gladly!"

He stood up, gently grabbed her chin and kissed her. Their lips were only slightly touching at that moment, but it was enough for her to almost faint. He whispered: "I don't like to interrupt this beautiful moment, but I'm sure your parents are worried, my lady. We'll take you home, okay?"

"Ok, I'll just call my mom and tell her I'm fine!" She started searching in her bag for her phone.

"Sebastian!"

The demon opened the door; he had no expression on his face and his voice held no emotions when he said "Yes, my Lord?"

"We'll take miss Elizabeth home. Go and start up the car."

"As you wish." Sebastian bowed, but it was impossible for him to not hear Lizzy: "Yes, mom, I'm fine... No... I'll be home soon, my new boyfriend will take me there... Yes, I do have a boyf- like two minutes. I'll explain after I get home, okay?"

Sebastian turned to leave and closed the livingroom door quietly, but when he got to the garage, he slammed the door with anger. _Boyfriend? Are you playing with me, my Lord? I'll make you pay.  
_

* * *

The car stopped before Lizzy's house. "Wow, Ciel, how did you know where do I live?"

Ciel smiled mysteriously, slightly touching her hand. "I know a lot." He opened the car door and gave her his hand to help her, just like his ancestor - the Earl.

"Lizzy!"

"Hello, mom!"

"You made us worry, silly girl!"

Ciel stepped closer and bowed politely. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Middleford. My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I deeply apologize for miss Elizabeth being late. Don't blame her, I'm the one at fault. I give you my word it won't happen again."

Mrs. Middleford looked at him. "Lizzy, is _this _really your boyfriend?"

"He is!"

"I am, Mrs. Middleford. Is there something wrong with that?"

She looked into the boy's honest blue eyes and had no option but to give up. "No, everything's fine."

"In that case," Ciel bowed again, "if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave. I still have some things to do. Goodbye, miss Elizabeth, Mrs. Middleford," he smiled and turned around.

"Bye, Ciel," she said, her voice overflowing with happiness.

"I'll be sure to pick you up in the morning, okay?" He said. When he was sitting in the limousine and there was absolutely no way for them to see his face, he smirked. His butler sat to the wheel and turned the key.

"Why are you angry, Sebastian?"

"Oh, you noticed?" Still no emotions in his voice.

"Of course I did, I'm not blind. Are you that jealous? And what if I told you it was just an act - and obviously a flawless one, since even you, a demon, couldn't tell."

"An act?"

"Of course. Me becoming her boyfriend makes it easier to watch after her. Oh right, I've managed to put a tracking device in her purse. By the way, make sure to get some cameras in her house, okay?"

"As you wish. But, my Lord," Sebastian stopped the car in their yard, "I'll make you pay for that shock you've caused to me."

Ciel ignored him and went to the house.

"My Lord, I've almost forgotten to tell you. Sir Arthur Randall wanted to speak with both of us today at five PM."

"Let's go, then. It's five to five; you should have told me earlier."

"I'm sorry. Let me carry you; I'm not going to put the traps away."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

_16:59_

"What did he want to talk about?"

"I don't know. We will find out soon enough, though."

_17:00_

_"Mindreader? Are you there?"  
_

"Of course."

_"My men told me that about six months ago, somebody showed up saying he's cooperating with you, claiming he's the Demon... He started to freak my men out. Was his existence a joke?"_

"No, it wasn't. "

_"Some of us started thinking we're being fooled."_

The boy chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint them, but I really _do _exist, sir Arthur Randall. What exactly do you want from us?"

_"So you're the Demon. Well, to prove your existence and will to cooperate, I want to meet you two in person."_

Ciel frowned and said: "I can't agree on that."

_"In that case, we might stop working with you."_

"You can't possibly afford that. There are two big brains here that you don't want to go against you and the Scotland Yard. But," he said when he saw sir Randall frown, "we will meet up with you. There's one condition though."

_"A condition? Go on."_

"You will come alone. It's up to you to choose the place and time, but if there will be anybody with you, you won't even see us." Ciel smiled contentedly, seeing a drop of sweat run down Randall's forehead.

_"Uh... Okay. How about, eight PM, the Windfall café?"_

Ciel looked at Sebastian, who was googling that place. When the demon nodded, Ciel said: "Very well. See you there then." He ended the call.

"My Lord..." Sebastian said, "are you really sure about that?"

"We'll change our appearances. I bet you, as a demon, can transform. And me... I'll get an eyepatch, some fake scars, a wig, maybe also vampire teeth... Easy. If you help me with that, I mean."

"Of course I will, my Lord." The demon got up and leaned closer to Ciel. "We have about two hours of free time, so..." He placed his palm on Ciel's stomach and slowly went down his body. Ciel crossed his legs. Sebastian smirked; his hands lifted the boy from the chair. "I'll have my revenge."

"What are you doing? Or rather, where are you going?"

"Try to guess." Sebastian carried the boy into a room he's never been to before. It was empty, there was just one bed. Sebastian put the boy on the white sheet and smiled. His hand touched Ciel's knee, went up between his legs and for a moment stopped in Ciel's crotch. Then the demon stepped back. "I'll be right here. Wait for me."

"It's not like I can leave anyway, have you forgotten about the traps?" Ciel muttered when the butler left.

Sebastian appeared again, carrying a small package. "I've bought something for you before. Wear it."

Ciel caught the box and opened it. "_Are you serious?_"

"Ciel. _Wear it._" Sebastian's voice allowed no further protests.

_Ciel, huh? And where did that polite **my Lord **go?_ "Okay, okay, calm down."

Sebastian turned away. "Don't bother with the underwear, my Lord," he said. The tone of his voice gave Ciel unpleasant chills.

"I look damn idiotic," the boy hissed. Sebastian turned around and looked at him; his eyes glowed, enjoying the view. "No no, my Lord. You look _adorable._" He grabbed Ciel's shoulders and made him step closer.

"Why did you want me to wear a _dress?_"

"To let you know about the fact that from the two of us, _you_ are the female. I can imagine it was different with Alois, but I'm not like that stupid kid." His eyes narrowed. "And because I like white; it's the color of purity."

"I don't like this smile," Ciel whispered. "It's the same smile you have when you kill."

* * *

**From now on, if you are against yaoi sex scenes, skip this part.  
**

* * *

"Really? Well, I'm going to rob you of your innocence. Or rather, assassinate it." He squeezed the boy in his arms and kissed him. Deeply and hungrily. Then he looked into Ciel's eyes. "Undress me," he whispered huskily.

Ciel twitched when he heard that, but he's realized he has to obey, so he tried to unbutton Sebastian's white silk shirt, but his hands were shaking like crazy. Until a while ago, he refused to believe that Sebastian would become this serious. Now he feared the demon, and undoing the shirt took him four times longer than usual. When he finally reached the last button and looked at Sebastian's pale chest before him, he gulped, seeing the muscles. He saw them already, but it was only for a moment. Seeing them up close like this... And what was worse, when Ciel pulled down Sebastian's sleeves and saw _those _muscles, he realized there's absolutely no way for him to run from this. _I'm screwed now..._

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hands. "We would get nowhere like this, my Lord. Are you scared?" Ciel closed his eyes and agreed silently. "Thought so. But you don't have to fear, I won't hurt you..." He kissed the boy again, pressing his body against Ciel's. Ciel gulped again, noticing that Sebastian has a boner... and that the demon's not the only one. _Crap._

Sebastian undid his belt and put Ciel down on the floor. "Sebastian, wait..." the boy said, but his butler ignored him, grabbed the cloth of his white dress and ripped it apart, exposing Ciel's body.

"Delightful," he said and pulled his pants down. Ciel's eyes widened; even though Sebastian still had boxers on, it was obvious he's hiding something enormous there. He leaned closer and then he laid himself _on_ Ciel's body. His warm lips touched Ciel's mouth and made it open; then the demon's tongue went in.

"Sebastian, you're heavy..." Ciel managed to say when the demon stopped. "And your tongue is too long, are you trying to choke me?"

"I'm trying to turn you on. I know you love the darkness of the night an instead of sleeping you often watch the starry sky and wonder... I **_am_** the night itself. Accept me." The demon licked Ciel's ear.

"Sebastian... Nnn-" Ciel closed his eyes when he felt Sebastian sit up and press Ciel's erected nipples. The butler's long fingers ran over Ciel's chest and ended their route in Ciel's crotch. "Sebastian, wait! Don't!"

"Why not?"

"Because... because I've met you only six months ago and... and you're a man!"

"But you didn't mind me kissing you, therefore I think you'll enjoy this, too." His fingers grabbed Ciel's hard member.

"Ack..!" Ciel's body bended up like a bow; the boy gritted his teeth, as he tried to remain silent, and his fingernails scratched the floor. "L-Let go," he whispered, but those words were just a remnant of his resistance, which was already overflowed by dozens of new feelings and emotions he's never experienced before. A sudden different touch down there made him open his eyes. Sebastian was kissing Ciel on the _tip_; when the demon opened his mouth, Ciel closed his eyes again and bit his lip. He decided to stay silent no matter what. Sebastian noticed it; it amused him, and he decided to thwart his endeavor.

"Aah!" Ciel screamed, when Sebastian suddenly pushed his forefinger inside.

"Finally I can fully enjoy your voice," Sebastian whispered an added one more finger. He licked Ciel's manhood and pulled away.

"No, not three fingers... that's too many!"

"Too many? I'm planning on _giving you _four. If you want the sex not to be painful, relax your abdomen and let me put the fourth in, too."

"Nnn... ah..."

"Yes... that's good. You like it, don't you?"

"I... I..."

"Oh no, don't come yet," Sebastian pulled his fingers out. "I want my part of the fun now." He took his boxers off, kneeled in between of Ciel's legs and grabbed the boy's hips. Ciel felt himself getting lifted from the floor. Sebastian made him sit on his lap, face-to-face, and looked at the boy, eyes narrowed. "Go on."

_Seriously?_ Ciel thought, when Sebastian said that. The demon sighed with a slight trace of amusement and pulled Ciel's legs further apart, lifted him up and put the tip his member slowly inside, leaving the gravity to do the rest.

"Aaa..." Ciel moaned. He was blushing and gasping for breath. Moving at his own will, he felt he's getting closer and closer to orgasm.

"You're still pretty tight, my Lord," Sebastian whispered. "I love it."

"I can't go on..."

"Hold it in a little longer... I want us to come together."

"I'll try... But isn't that practically impossible? Together?"

"Everything is possible... Tell me when you're there."

"N-Now... Now!"

"Aaa..." they moaned silently. Sebastian hugged the boy firmly and let the excitement slowly fade. Then he grabbed the boy's chin and looked in his eyes: "Did you like it?"

* * *

**Safe, more or less.**

* * *

Ciel blushed deeply and looked away, but the demon made him turn his head back.

"Tell me."

"Why... why did you do that?" Ciel pushed the butler away.

"Because," Sebastian's eyes glowed and he pushed the boy back down on the floor, "I love you. I was even thinking of turning you into a demon so we could stay together for eternity... but there are two problems: first, I would have to kill you and I do not have the heart to do that, and second, you'd be more powerful than me and I would never get to do this again."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"My Lord?"

"Don't decide everything for yourself," Ciel sat up and kissed the demon on the lips. "I _did_ like it."

"If that's the case..." Sebastian sighed painfully and put his palm on Ciel's chest. "See you in your demon form, my Lord."


	8. The Day the Demon Cried

The clock on the wall was ticking; it was the only thing breaking the silence. Sebastian was kneeling on the ground, tightly embracing the dead body of his beloved master in his strong arms like the most precious treasure in the world, scratching the boy's naked cooling, paling skin with his fingernails. The path was created, but Ciel had to walk on his own.

The demon was crying; his shoulders were shaking like in a fever and tear after tear went down his pale cheeks. But he didn't make a sound. This is the second time for him to cry - for the same name, for the same reason: because he killed the one he loved. The place on his chest where humans usually have a heart was in pain. The most hurting pain he's ever experienced. Though he knew Ciel's going to wake up this time, he couldn't contain himself; hold the tears of his dark sadness.

"Wake up," he whispered, "wake up already, my Lord. Ciel. My dear..." It was more of a gasp than a word. "Don't tell me you've decided to die instead of staying with me..."

Ciel didn't move at all. Sebastian tried to find his pulse, but Ciel's heart was (obviously) not beating. His skin was already as cold as ice.

With thoughts darker than raven wings the demon lifted Ciel's body and slowly carried it to the bathroom. With care he put it in the tub and washed it, still hoping Ciel will open his eyes and slaps him in the face for touching him... but nothing happened. Not even after Sebastian had a shower, dried their bodies and lifted the boy again, Ciel's eyes were still closed. No breath, no heartbeat, no signs of life.

Sebastian clenched his teeth and with a frown he carried Ciel to the livingroom. He opened the wardrobe, picked some clothes and wore it on the corpse; then, after he got dressed as well, he fell down on his knees next to the bed Ciel was on... and started crying again. He was feeling so helpless... and lonely.

"Sebastian... Don't cry. You're as a teenage girl like this." Ciel sat up and gritted his teeth, as he felt cramps in his muscles.

Sebastian gulped, got up and wiped his face. "I couldn't help it... Took you so long..."

"Ow. My whole body is in spasms. How long was I... away? I even turned cold, as a corpse."

"You were... _away... _for forty-two minutes. It was the first time I really felt fear!" Sebastian hugged Ciel abruptly. Ciel was a little surprised, but he enjoyed the warmth of Sebastian's body for a while.

"Can we still make it?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, but there's a problem: I can't make a proper mask for you in time."

"Can't I just transform?"

"Well..." Sebastian scratched his head, "we can try, but you're not experienced at it yet..."

"What do you think I was doing down there all the time? I was studying! They made me read and try most of the spells, or how do you call that."

"Really?" Sebastian purred, his eyes narrowed. "Show me, then."

"No no," Ciel answered with a smile that gave Sebastian butterflies in his stomach, "let's surprise each other."

"If you wish for that, my Lord," the older demon said. "I'll go over there then."

"Close the door and tell me after you're ready." Ciel looked around, and just to be sure, he closed the curtains. Then he stood himself in front of the mirror. _I need something extravagant, visible at first sight. And as beautiful as annoying. Since I'm the Demon, the Tempter, I should look a little evil, too._ His thoughts were slowly transforming his appearance. _A little taller... just a bit more... hehehe. This needs just an eyepatch and I'm perfect. Oh, and I mustn't forget about claws. Good. _"Sebastian!"

"May I enter?"

"Yes, yes, come and take look."

The butler opened the door. They both froze, seeing each other. Nobody would guess they're the same people; the difference was...

"Astonishing, my Lord."

"Right back at you," Ciel murmured; he turned away.

"Is something wrong?"

"_Mumble_."

Sebastian stepped closer. "I beg you pardon, my Lord?"

"..._mumble..._"

"I still can't hear you. Could you please turn to me? I don't like talking to your back..."

"I can't."

"Why not?" As Sebastian was speaking, he was walking closer and closer. Now he was behind Ciel; when he looked over Ciel's shoulder, the boy closed his eyes. The man wrapped his arms around Ciel's chest. "I didn't think you'd get an erect..."

"Don't say that. I'm fine; I can control it."

"But-"

"_I said I can control it!_" Ciel wasn't yelling at his servant, but his voice held so much coldness, frost and darkness like the open space.

"I'm sorry."

Ciel turned his face to the butler. He sighed, then suddenly he grabbed Sebastian's head and kissed him. Then he transformed back (and so he escaped the blush). "My plan is," he said, "we'll get there before sir Arthur Randall does, wait there until he comes and check for possible secret cops. Then, if the situation is safe, we transform and talk with him about whatever he wants."

"And if there will be too many people, or secret policemen?"

"I'll call him and say whatever will be needed."

"But he mustn't find out your number, right?"

"Then I'll just pretend I'm a phone."

Sebastian blinked twice. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

"It's simple. I have the ability to interact with electronic devices through my mind. Watch this." Ciel closed his eyes. The phone he left on the desk started ringing. "That reminds me," Ciel looked at his butler, "change back. We have to go."

"Certainly. By the way," the older demon said, "those fangs were _tempting_."

"The car. Now."

"I apologize, my Lord. I'll be waiting there."

* * *

Ciel was sitting in the chair. "You know, there are some things about being a demon that are funny."

"Really, my Lord? Such as?"

Ciel smiled and looked at him. **_Telepathy, for_**_** example,**_Sebastian heard inside of his head.

_**Oh, you've discovered it already? **_the butler smiled back.

A waitress asked them timidly:"What is your order?"

"A glass of orange juice and a chocolate cake for me," Ciel said and looked at the entrance. The door opened and the head of the Scotland Yard came in, being followed by three men. They talked to each other quietly for a while, then they separated and sat to different tables.

"Already? More like, at first I thought they will be sitting here since 7 PM," Ciel whispered. "So unprofessional. It's 19:51." He closed his eyes. An unoriginal ringtone came from Randall's pocket.

"Who is it?" said Randall. "This better be important, I have-"

_"Hello, sir Arthur Randall. Please, tell Mr. Jones, Mr. Abberline and Mr. Jenkins to leave. There's still some time left, so you still have the chance to meet me."_

"How did you-"

_"That doesn't matter. Or wait - you can let Mr. Abberline stay, so it's two to two, but invite him to your table. If anyone else tries to spy on us during or after the meeting, I can't guarantee their safety, but I can pay the hospitalization for them. I also hope you don't have any bugs, hidden cameras or similar stuff with you. If you did, you'd be the one in danger."_

"Are you threatening me?"

_"No, sir. I'm giving you a friendly piece of advice. There are three possibilities: a) you fulfill my demands and we'll have a peaceful talk, b) you'll pretend to fulfill them, but I can tell and somebody gets hurt, c) you'll refuse and so you'll never see me. Choose one." _Ciel opened his eyes and looked at Arthur in the reflection of the glass. He seemed cornered. _"By the way, let me tell you that if you're recording our conversation, my voice won't be recorded. No device can possibly do that."_

Randall twitched. Ciel smirked confidently. _So this was your last hope, huh?_

"Okay, I'll do what you say. I have no bugs nor cameras with me."

_"Very well. See you after your people leave." _Ciel ended the call and sent to his butler via telepathy: **_Sebastian, the cake and the juice is not for Ciel Phantomhive; it's for the Demon. Tell the waitress to put it next to sir Arthur later. _**"We're leaving."

"As you wish."

Ciel waited for Sebastian, then he turned to leave without even looking at Arthur. He was talking with his men now. When they left the café behind them, they went to hide behind the corner into the shadows.

"It's 19:58. Let's transform."

"As you wish." They transformed quickly. Sebastian looked at Ciel and whispered into his ear: "You look hot, my Lord."

"Well, that was the point. How did I - oh right. _Beautiful and annoying. _That's how I meant it to look-mmm! Don't you kiss me every time you have the chance, or I won't give you any!"

"I'm sorry." Sebastian noticed that the café door opened and those two secret cops went out together. "Let's go, my Lord. They left."

"I know you're _not _sorry, but I forgive you." Ciel looked around and crossed the street; the butler followed him.

* * *

"Greetings, sir Arthur Randall. Fred Abberline," said Ciel and sat in front of them. Sebastian greeted them with a simple gesture, but he kept on standing. "Oh, Mindreader. Sit down, too," Ciel smiled, revealing his fangs.

"Thank you, my Lord. I ordered the people here to make your usual." Sebastian a.k.a. Mindreader waved at the waitress; she brought the juice and the cake, as Sebastian told her to before.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" the Demon looked at sir Randall, head slightly to the side.

"We had to confirm your existence. And we need you to prove us you're the real Demon."

Ciel twitched; then he fell to the chair and started laughing. Mindreader's mouth corners also moved slightly upwards. "_The real Demon,_ you say?" said Ciel when he calmed down. "Say, Mindreader... shall I?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. **_Do you think it's wise? I know you want to show them both of the "demons".  
_**

**_Well... No, but it might be worth the risk. It doesn't have to be wise, if we benefit from it,_ **Ciel answered.

"It's up to you, my Lord," Mindreader slightly bowed his head.

"Okay. First, the real Demon." Ciel's eyes stopped on Abberline's face. "Fred Abberline, 31 years old, born in July. You have a kind wife and a cute daughter. You shouldn't leave them alone this often, it's not nice from you as a father. You should ask for a day off. Also, I know this information isn't good enough to prove anything, so... Six months ago, you asked us to secure a certain part of the data you had. Five months ago, we've discovered who was behind that hacking. Three months ago, a thief stole sir Randall's purse and was immediately stopped by a masked man in black who claimed he knows me and also said I was the one to tell him about the thief. Two and half months ago, ..."

"Okay, okay, enough. I believe you'd also know what I had for breakfast this morning."

"But I'm just getting started here. Say, sir, do you believe in demons?"

"One is enough. I never believed in those fairy tales."

Ciel smiled at him, showing him fangs again. "Fairy tales?"

"Don't try to confuse me, I know those teeth and pointed ears are just for show."

The Demon nodded: "Yes, they are." Abberline gasped when he saw the fangs disappearing. "You had a tea and bread with jam. Nothing unusual."

Randall got up and grabbed Ciel's shirt. "Don't mock me!" Suddenly, he realized that Mindreader is holding him.

"Touch me again and he'll probably break your arm. And only if he's not angry too much. If you piss him off, say goodbye to your vital organs, because he'd tear them out of you," Ciel said calmly. "He may look gentle, like a flower, but flowers can be deadly too. If you tried to shoot him with that gun of yours, Fred, you'd only destroyed his clothes. Put that dangerous thing back. For your own good."

Fred frowned. "How do you know I grabbed it?"

"You're here with two beings that are much more dangerous than your whole Scotland Yard. You should be thankful about the fact we aren't against you."

Seeing what's happening at the table, the waitress came there. "What's going on? If you're about to fight, do it somewhere else!"

Ciel looked at her and got up. "Don't worry, my lady. We'll calm down right now," he said softly, looking in her eyes.

She blushed. "That's good," she said and ran back to where she was before. Ciel sat back like nothing happened. "Yes, sir Randall. I am a demon. If you don't believe me, watch this." Ciel's eyes glowed and he grabbed one of the white roses that were in the vase. He was holding it with just his claws; they all watched the petals blacken. "Is there something else you wanted to discuss?" asked Ciel while putting the black flower in the middle of the white ones.

Arthur Randall nodded and handed him over a piece of paper. "Could you please take care of this task?"

"Mindreader, have a look," the Demon said after reading it, and immediately answered: "Yes, we could. And we will. If that's all, we'll be going. And..." Ciel looked at them, giving them a warning, "don't you try to follow us, if you value your life. Good night."

The butler didn't say anything again, just waved at them and followed his master.

* * *

They were standing outside, next to their car, back in their original forms, and watching the café. Or, Ciel was watching the café; Sebastian was staring at the starry sky. Suddenly, he turned the boy around and kissed him. When he let go of him, Ciel gasped; then he said: "What did I tell you?"

"I'm so-"

"Oh, forget about it," Ciel dragged him into the car and kissed him. "Let's go home."

"As you wish."


	9. The Exorcists? Not Welcomed!

**Hey guys! Wonder what do "The Mindreader" and "The Demon" look like? Check out my deviantart. I use the nickname Vastelly there, so if you find me, you'll be rewarded (but don't expect anything too amazing). I've only finished The Demon yet, but Mindreader will be there soon, too. ;)  
**

* * *

Ciel was sitting on the couch and holding a newspaper in his hands. His blue eyes were watching the text.

"My Lord?" Sebastian said. He noticed that Ciel's not really reading; he was just staring at the paper without paying attention to it. "You seem a little off today, my Lord."

"Well..." Ciel let the paper fall on the floor. "I've been thinking... once I became a demon, I've lost all of my desires. There's nothing I want to achieve... Not anymore." He sighed. "Everything seems so pointless when one is immortal. And, since it's holiday, I can't even pretend I'm doing something!"

Sebastian picked up the newspaper, folded it and put it on the table. "You could ask miss Elizabeth out."

"Seriously? That girl is so naïve it's boring." Ciel looked at the butler. "And it's suspicious when it's _you_ who says it."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep." Ciel laid down on the couch, face buried in a pillow. "I'm booooooooored."

"Bored, my Lord?" Sebastian stepped closer. His hand went through the gap between Ciel's legs upwards.

"Don't you even think of it; can't you see I'm not in mood for that now?" Ciel mumbled, but he didn't move a finger, not even when Sebastian's fingers went under his belt. "Go open the door," he said suddenly.

"Why?" Sebastian asked at the same moment when the doorbell rang. **Ding dong.**

"Because someone is there," Ciel murmured and sat up, yawning.

"I'll be right back, my Lo-" Sebastian said, but the younger demon interrupted him: "On the other hand, I'm going with you."

There was a white-dressed man at the front gate. "Hello! Would you like to talk about the God?"

The demons looked at each other. "Errr... We? No, not really," the butler said.

The white person narrowed his eyes. "You two are... impure."

"What do you mean by that?" Sebastian asked. Ciel only smiled, putting into it all the innocence he had left.

"I can sense a dark aura around you two. It might be because demons have managed to get into your house."

Sebastian coughed. "Ehm. Or maybe we're just evil?" he tried.

"Let me cleanse your house. I'm an exorcist, I can help..."

"Only if you can do it from the yard or the garden. We aren't going to let somebody so weird to enter the mansion," said Ciel.

"My Lord, are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am. As I told you earlier, I'm bored. What if this gets interesting?"

"My name is Ash. I'm offering you my exorcist skills," the purple-eyed man bowed his head. Then he stepped to the yard, closed the gate and raised his arms.

"They sacrificed to demons that were no gods, to gods they had never known, to new gods that had come recently, whom your fathers had never dreaded..."

Ciel whispered: "Didn't he just chose a random quote from the Bible*****?"

"I don't know. I feel that something's starting..."

Ash was now singing in latin. Ciel started feeling an itch on his neck and that was all, but when he looked at his butler, he saw him holding his throat and gasping for breath. Thankfully Ash didn't see them, because Ciel instinctively put a barrier on Sebastian. The older demon gasped once more and said: "Thank you, my Lord." He looked at Ciel with concern: "Was it effective on you?"

Ciel shook his head. "No, I'm okay."

Ash stopped singing. "Did you say something?"

Ciel nodded. "I said that your singing is annoying and that you seem pretty damn useless."

"Useless? What do you mean?"

"Well, I've never seen any unfamiliar demons around here."

"I'm starting getting confused, young man. Do you know any demons?"

Ciel sighed and shaking his head, he stepped closer. "No matter what I'd say, it wouldn't be true. I don't like to lie, sir. Please, leave this ground."

Ash looked at him angrily. "The God won't be satisfied with you."

Ciel smiled. "He's never going to meet my soul anyway. Leave, Mr. Exorcist. _Now._"

The white dressed man thoughtfully watched Ciel. "I still think there's something bad within you."

"I know," Ciel agreed. "Don't make me unleash it and _leave this goddamn place._"

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving. But I'll be sure to inform my leaders about this impure zone." Ash frowned and turned to leave. Ciel watched him disappear behind the corner. Then he closed the gate and sighed. "What an idiot."

"This might get dangerous for us, my Lord. I have no doubt that you would have no problem dealing with exorcist, but you've seen how did my body react. And there might appear a situation when we'd get separated..."

"Worrying about your life?" Ciel said. Sebastian noticed a thorn of irony in the boy's voice.

"You know well I'd die for you, but that wouldn't be the case."

A smirk appeared on Ciel's face again. "And I'm bored again. I think I'll follow your advice."

"Advice, my Lord?"

"Have you forgotten? I'll call Lizzy. I have four missed calls from her, after all." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and while walking to the house, he called Lizzy's number. "Hello? Good day, my dear. I've been thinking, why don't we go out today? There's a festival in town and our whole school will be there, so it'd be weird for us to not go. Yes? Good, I'll pick you up at 11:30, okay? And I'm very sorry for I didn't pick up your call, I was doing something important... What is it you wanted? Ah, I see. Okay then, see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"I thought you said she is boring?" Sebastian said.

"Surprised? Well, she _is _boring. No doubt there. But I think it might get interesting at the festival. I'm planning to show off a little, to make all my classmates know who am I dating, and I also suppose something else will happen there."

"Really? Do you know the future?"

"No, but it's very likely."

"And-"

"I won't tell you, I don't want to spoil the fun. Let's get ready; we have an hour only."

* * *

***I did.**


	10. The Town Festival part 1

"Whoa, so many people!"

Ciel's eyes looked at Lizzy, who was standing in the middle of the path and staring at... well, everything. He sighed silently and went closer to her. "My lady, come with me."

"Huh? Okay!"

He watched her blush when he put his arm around her waist. He also saw Sebastian blush with jealousy, and it amused him when he heard the butler's voice in his head: _**Master... That's not nice.**_

Ciel smirked at him. **_How can you expect a demon to be nice towards another demon?_**

"Ciel, you're making a scary face. Is something wrong?"

"No, miss Elizabeth, everything is fine. He just reminded me of something."

Sebastian hid his emotions behind a perfect poker face, but he sent to Ciel: _**I thought we're lovers.**_

Ciel twitched and turned his face away. "Ciel, what's wrong? Seriously!" Elizabeth asked.

"Everything is fine. If there were something wrong, I'd tell you, my dear." _**Lo-what? Don't make me laugh. **_"Let's go over there now. I'll buy you a souvenir, Elizabeth. Say, what do you want?"

"That teddy over there!"

Ciel curled his eyebrow. _Is she serious? She really is still a child. _"Well, if that's really what you want..."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! It's so cute!"

"Oookay... Mister, that bear please... Here you go, my lady."

"Thank you," she giggled. "I like it when you're so romantic. Also, you're the first one to call me his lady, though I had some boyfriends already."

The young demon smiled at her. Suddenly, he noticed something on the edge of his vision filed; he grabbed Lizzy and turned around with her, bending her back and kissing her. When he pulled away, her eyes were glistening, but she was happily smiling. Ciel was not paying attention to her at the moment; thanks to that maneuver, he dodged two bullets. They hit a wall behind them, but now Ciel knew his prognosis was correct. _Something _was about to happen.

_**Sebastian, are you spacing out, or are you ignoring that your master was just attacked by someone not worth a spit? That's your work, if I recall correctly. Take care of that bastard immediately.**_

"I'll be right back, my Lord." _That's right, _Sebastian thought, _now I have to obey. He's the demon in charge. But to mess with me like that... _He went to search for that attacker, but he felt like his heart was broken in two - that is, if he had one.

At the same time, Ciel was walking with Lizzy through the festival. He had a small frown on his face. _Gee, what is he thinking? Did he suppose I'll act like his boyfriend or what? And why the hell is this girl even being targeted? I've never seen anybody else **so** naïve. Though that attacker had a silencer on his gun, how could she not notice? What a nuisance. And I have to look over her. Why-  
_"Wait, miss Elizabeth! Where are you going? We mustn't get separated!"

"But I need to use the toilet."

"Didn't you use it a while ago? But fine, you should have just said so; I'll wait for you outside."

He was standing in a shadow, staring at the door. _Why are the girls always taking so long?_ he thought when suddenly felt somebody's behind him. He stepped to the side and _after that_ he looked at the person.

"I was about to address you, my Lord. That person had been taken care of." Sebastian was standing there, his face slightly pale.

"What did you do with the body?"

"I destroyed it."

"Good. Ah, there she is." He stepped closer to Elizabeth. "How about going to that stage? Somebody's singing pretty nice there. You like pop music, don't you?" _Yes, you do. You love it as much as I hate it._

"Of course! It's great how you can remember so much about me!"

He smiled. "Well, I have to. You're my girlfriend, after all. Let's go!"

_**Master?**_ Sebastian sent a message. **_Do you love her?_**

**_Don't be ridiculous. She's somewhat irritating, but what can I do?_ **Ciel frowned at him.

_**I suppose you can't tell her the truth, right? **_the older demon answered. Of course he didn't even have to ask; he knew everything about Ciel. The boy was not one to mess with a girl's heart like that. The situation was different with Sebastian's feelings, though; Ciel didn't mind messing with the butler. Why would he? Sebastian can have no objections and no protests.

_**Look, Sebastian, deal with it today, got it? Maybe, just maybe, you'll be getting a sweet reward in the evening - IF and ONLY IF you stop complaining about my acting. And even then it's still just maybe. **_Ciel sighed when Lizzy let go of his hand and went almost under the stage. "Ah, I can't stand that girl any longer," he mumbled and followed her slowly.


	11. The Town Festival part 2 and What's Next

"Liz- I mean, lady Elizabeth! Gee, she's not listening to me. And I'm supposed to be the strongest around here. She should listen." Ciel was angry, frowning and thinking of a solution. _Any_ solution. Lizzy was running all over the place, excited over every little thing she saw. "Elizabeth! Oh, damn," he sighed. Then he froze, his eyes stuck at Lizzy disappearing behind the corner. _That person behind me is not Sebastian. _"What do you want?" he asked, but at that moment, a strong arm grabbed his waist and dragged him into the shadows.

It was already getting dark, the sun had set a while ago and the festival was full of dim, colorful lamps, that emitted only just enough light to make the shadows even darker. Who was in the light, could not see what's happening under the trees.

"I asked, what do you want?" Ciel repeated and turned around. What he saw, made him twitch. "You..." He frowned at the white dressed man with hair of the color of the snow.

"You remember me, don't you, demon boy?"

"Of course, Pretending-to-be-an-exorcist-but-is-a-fallen-angel guy. What do you want from me, for the third time, dammit?" Ciel demanded an answer. This white person started getting annoying already; this particular white wasn't the color of purity (as Sebastian once said), in fact, it seemed darker and dirtier than any black Ciel has ever seen. It didn't look like it, but as a demon, Ciel sensed filth, unholy, unworthy filth.

"What do I want? Well, if I recall correctly, when I do _this..._" suddenly, he turned Ciel around and tied his wrists up with something, "... not even a demon of your level can use his abilities. Like this, you're only a normal school boy, am I right? Go on, try something. _Free yourself_."

Ciel struggled, or rather, he tried to, but Ash was right. His powers at that moment were just the same or maybe even lesser than back when he was still a human. "What's your goal?"

Ash smiled at him. "My goal? Well... At first I thought I'll kill you, because you were in my way to kill that blonde girl, but I've changed my mind. Since my people are about to take care of the rest, why shouldn't I have fun with you?" He leaned closer and sniffed Ciel's hair.

**_Sebastian! Go and find Lizzy! And then, AFTER you rescue her, get your ass here!_ **Ciel sent a message to the older demon.

_**Certainly, but... Is something the matter? **_Sebastian asked.

Ciel twitched when Ashe's hand touched his belly and started going lower. **_Nothing much, I'm only getting raped by an insane angel. Don't you dare to disobey me though, or I'll separate your arms from your body and send them to the space, along with your genitals._ **"Nnn... Hands off!" he hissed, when Ash found his way into Ciel's pants. Though this situation was unpleasant and humiliating, Cel felt a relief, when he'd realized he's definitely not gay. Ash was a handsome man, but Ciel wasn't attracted by him at all; he felt only disgust and anger towards this person. With Sebastian, it was completely different.

"Hands off? Don't make me laugh. You seem _so _stained... Let me cleanse you."

Ciel looked at him. "Kiss me," he whispered. Ash narrowed his eyes and chuckled. "If you insist..." He leaned closer, kissing Ciel deeply. When he pulled away, Ciel smiled and said: "For your information, demon's body liquids are poisonous to angels... If swallowed, they cause many unpleasant feelings. If I were to cut you and then lick your wound, you'd die. Lucky, aren't you? Like this, you are only going to feel horribly sick, worse than after eating leaves from Gympie Gympie tree. Also, I made sure you won't tie me too tightly." The young demon freed his hands and pushed Ash away. The angel fell on the ground, whining in agony. Ciel smirked and stepped over him. "Serves you right, you disgusting pervert."

Suddenly, Sebastian appeared in front of them, Lizzy in his arms. She was unconscious, but alive. "Are you okay, my Lord?" Sebastian asked; Ciel has never heard so much concern from anybody's voice before. Suddenly, the butler's voice has changed: "If you are not hurt, let me give you lady Elizabeth, so I can kill this white whore. How dares he to touch you... I'm the only one who'll ever have that privilege."

"Calm down, idiot. This guy's poisoned and will have a really painful night or two. Leave it at that, and let's go home. We'll have to ask Lizzy not to leave her house for a while, though. I don't know why, but this guy wanted to kill her... Okay, change of plans. Give me Lizzy and tie that guy up; we're going to question him." Ciel's smile was scary. "If you want, you can torture him to tell us everything we need."

* * *

They were at home, sitting on the ground. The computer room was top secret, so they decided not to take their prey there. Ash was hanging on the coat hook. Sometimes he twitched in pain; he was sweating and gritting his teeth.

"Master?" Sebastian said quietly.

"What do you want?" Ciel answered; his eyes were closed.

"You said... you said that I'll get a sweet reward... If you're not going to give it to me, I'll take it myself." Suddenly, he pinned Ciel to the floor and kneeled over him, ready to rip Ciel's clothes off, as if he had completely forgotten that they're not alone in the room.

"What are you doing?" a silent whisper left the boy's lips. Oh, how much he wanted Sebastian to touch him and make him forget about that nasty angel's fingers! But he didn't want the butler to know that, because such a thing would be disgraceful.

* * *

**Sex scene warning! Also, blood warning and sadism warning.  
**

* * *

"I know you _do_ want me now, my Lord... If you didn't, you could just throw me across the room by only thinking of it. Wait... what's that? You didn't tell me you're injured, my Lord."

"Yeah... I took one bullet for Lizzy; I couldn't have her get hurt." Ciel took his shirt off, revealing the wound on his neck. It was not bleeding, but it didn't look nice at all.

"Master! The bullet's still inside!" Sebastian was horrified and very, very sad. He'd love to take the bullet for his Master anytime, but he didn't manage to that time, and he was ashamed because of that.

"I know it's inside, I stopped it since I couldn't let it go through and hit that girl. I want _you_ to take it out."

"Me? Oh... Okay." Sebastain's fingers carefully tried. The bullet was stuck though, so the butler had to press the wound strongly. "Ow!" the boy moaned. "I'm sorry, my Lord," Sebastian apologized, "but it wouldn't go out. Now I have it right here, see?" His eyes narrowed as he threw the piece of metal behind. "But your wound... I must clean it immediately." He leaned closer and licked the blood that was running down Ciel's chest, then he went up and put his tongue into the wound.

"Ack!" Ciel twitched and closed his eyes. "What are you doing? Aah..."

Sebastian licked his own lips and whispered with a smile: "Quite the cute little sadist, aren't you, my Lord? I knew I have to hurry and try it before the wound closes. You look so sweet and tasty, my Lord... I'd love to cover every part of your body in kisses and bites... Every... Single... One..." He grabbed Ciel's shoulders and gave the closing wound another lick.

"Do you like the taste of my blood so much?"

Sebastian ignored the question. His eyes were shining brightly through the dark room when he asked: "How would you like it?"

Ciel looked at him and trembled. Just seeing Sebastian like this made him feel excited, as nobody else could ever do. "Conquer me, dominate me..." he whispered silently and arched his back. "Do anything you want."

"With pleasure," Sebastian whispered seductively and roughly pressed the boy to the floor, ripped his belt, pants and underwear to pieces, exposing Ciel's body and hardening member to the dim moonlight. He dug his fingernails into Ciel's skin and pulled the boy's legs far apart. "Did that filthy person touch you? He did, didn't he. I'm going to kill him later," he hissed and grabbed Ciel around the waist. He lifted the young and kissed him while loosening the leather belt on his pants. Ciel noticed that.

"Sebastian... Tie me up with that belt..." he said quietly.

The older demon smiled. "If you wish for it... I'm going to give you the sweetest pain." He grabbed Ciel's wrists and nearly braking his arms, he tied them together behind the boy's back. Then he pulled his own pants off and put Ciel on the back down on the floor, leaning on him and rubbing their hardening prides against each other over the cloth of Sebastian's boxers.

"Mm..." Ciel moaned. "H... How long are you going to make me wait?" Sebastian grinned and pushed his pelvis down savagely. "Until you're so horny you beg for it, my Lord." He forced two of his fingers into Ciel's mouth, making the boy unable to speak, then he leaned his head to the side and bit Ciel's ear, not very gently though; he smirked maliciously when he felt Ciel's manhood throb in ecstasy. "Master... You're drooling," he whispered with amusement and moved his fingers which Ciel was sucking.

Ciel moved his head to the side, freeing his mouth from Sebastian's hand. "Of course I'm drooling, dammit! Can't you see how badly this body wants you?"

Sebastian didn't say anything, he got up and turned Ciel around, grabbing his forearms and making him kneel, just to push his head back down to the ground and leaving him fully exposed. He licked Ciel's testicles and the entrance, then he began to rub the hole with his thumb, but he didn't push it in. Not yet, not yet. He was determined to make his Master implore the butler to penetrate inside him, to beg for the pain and pleasure only Sebastian could give him. To cry for it impatiently and shiver feverishly under every Sebastian's touch.

"Sebastian! Stop playing with me... Do you want to do it or not?" Ciel said; his voice was already shaking and Sebastian sensed it won't be long before Ciel will break down and ask for it directly.

"_Beg. For. It_," he whispered huskily and pushed his thumb a little in, but he pulled it out again immediately and continued rubbing the boy. Ciel gritted his teeth; his heartbeat was getting faster and faster, he couldn't stand it. He took a deep breath. "P... please, Sebastian... make me yours... take my body... show me the paths of the darkest sins... Please, I can't take it anymore..." he whispered. Sebastian chuckled, but he didn't do anything different; he was still using the one digit to stroke and circle the boy's entrance. Ciel clenched his fists and gulped. "Please! Do it! I told you before to conquer me, didn't I? Do it... Be rough. Rape me." Ciel's whole body was trembling like it was under an electroshock. That was the moment Sebastian was waiting for. Now, just for a while, he was the wolf and Ciel was the prey.

"Rough, you say?" the older demon grinned viciously and pulled his black boxers down. Ciel didn't see him, but he knew this is going to be _huge_. "Ah! I-Isn't it bigger than before?" he almost screamed when Sebastian thrusted his organ inside. "No, it's only because I didn't prepare you beforehand," Sebastian answered and squeezing the boy's hips, he crammed his whole length deep into his Master; he hit a certain bundle of nerves and made Ciel moan loudly.

Ciel closed his eyes. He was riding on the waves of excitement like never before. Though in fact he was now Sebastian's toy and felt like he's going to break in two any second, all he wanted was to make that big pulsing organ that he felt inside of him to come, to fill Ciel with that hot, sticky liquid. Despite it was painful, Ciel tightened his insides the most he could - to prevent Sebastian from holding the semen in. "Oh, _yes! More... Give me **more**!_" he moaned loudly, not realizing it. Sebastian smiled, but he didn't say anything, as his breath was getting heavier. When he felt Ciel become more tight, he gulped and began to move faster, always pulling out to the tip and in back again, hitting the prostate every time. He couldn't stop his orgasm, and Ciel sensed the pleasurable feeling of Sebastian's cum flowing up his body.

Sebastian pulled out slowly and watched the dripping liquid with a little perplexed look. "Sebastian, what are you doing?" Ciel turned on his back, legs apart. "I'm not done yet." Sebastian gluped. His master was in front of him, seemed helpless and fragile, though in fact he was more fearsome than Sebastian. The man leaned closer and touched the head of Ciel's hard member with his lips. He started sucking it strongly, and at the same time he pushed his finger inside Ciel and hit the prostate again. He decided to give his Master one _hell _of a blowjob. Since he knew Ciel likes it a little painful, he used his teeth to make Ciel's pleasure grow. Slowly, one by one, he added all of his fingers too, and what was he now doing was pretty close to fisting. Ciel arched up; only his head, tied arms and his butt were touching the floor when he came into Sebastian's mouth. The butler sucked all of it in his mouth, not leaving a single drop... and he swallowed it.

"Well that was a little disgusting," Ciel said and sat up. Sebastian untied Ciel's arms and noticed that the leather belt didn't leave a single mark on Ciel's pale skin. He sighed. "Disgusting? Why? Wouldn't it be more disgusting if I spat it on your beautiful belly, hmm?" he smiled and kissed the boy abruptly. Ciel let him take possession of his tongue for a while, but then he pushed him away gently. "Go wash yourself. I'll come in a minute, too, right after I punch this guy into the face. I don't want you to see me angry, you know," the boy whispered, his eyes glowing crimson.

* * *

**Safe, I guess.**

* * *

Sebastian got up. "As you wish." When he left the room, Ciel got up as well and came closer to the angel hanging there. "This is funny. I didn't know that angels can get a boner, too," he said.

Ash opened his eyes. "What do you expect after that show you've played in front of my very eyes?" he hissed. Ciel was smiling. It was one of his most beautiful smiles, but Ash wasn't stupid and knew that something painful's about to happen. The boy leaned closer, grabbed his head and kissed the angel deeply. "That's more poison for you," he said. "Maybe after you wake up from its effect you'll tell us what we want to know. By the way, saliva is the least poisonous, and I haven't still used the worse ones. Be thankful," he slapped his face and left for the shower.


	12. What the Butler Thinks

**Sorry for this is a bit shoerter than the others, but I'm going to show you an exclusive sneak-peek into Sebastian's mind and tell you about his... _Sebby's... _point of view. How does he see things... and stuff.**

**If you're interested, you might ask me for a tour through Ciel's brain as for the next chapter.**

* * *

Sebastian was standing in the shower and staring at the flowing water. Instead of washing his body, he was thinking of his little master. He wasn't absolutely sure how is it possible for the boy to look exactly the same way as the Earl used to look, but whatever the reason was, their faces weren't only ALIKE - they were absolutely the same. However, the character of those two was different, as well as the way they expressed their emotions. The Earl was a noble all the way through, so blue-blood they could paint the sky with the liquid rushing in his veins, doing everything in the name of honor and pride... but _this_ Ciel, born in _this_ century, well... that was a different story.

He liked to scare people more than he had to. He loved being admired, and though he never told it to his butler, Sebastian knew that he loves the fact there are girls who adore him and would kill themselves just if it would make him kiss them. No, they were ready to murder everybody in sight just for Ciel's _smile. _And the boy enjoyed that fact. Also, there was another thing that the Earl didn't have: narcissism. Not that he'd stand in front of the mirror for hours, but he knew he's hot, and liked to see it when he had the opportunity. And in fact, if Sebastian weren't so deeply in this blind love to Ciel, he would say that the kid is being cocky and arrogant every time is his chance. The young Phantomhive was never hesitant to show everybody that he's superior to them. And although everybody seemed to respect him... Unlike the Earl, this respect was mostly forced.

The demon sighed, squirting some shampoo into his hand, and he rubbed it into his wet, raven black hair. Oh yes, this was a good thing about this century. Not many things felt better than a warm shower. As he let the water rinse the foam from his hair, his thoughts ran back to Ciel again. Yes, he loved him; he loved the boy with everything he had. Even all of Ciel's flaws seemed attractive to the older demon. The way the boy was confidently smirking when terrorizing the cops, the way how he was talking, standing, sitting, breathing; his blush and his dark desires that were only for Sebastian to know about, as well as his pleasured moans. The warmth of his skin, the softness of his lips, the taste of his tongue... And the taste of his blood... Oh, he could continue praising the boy for ages.

Yet, he knew that this is only... well, one-sided is not the right term, but at that moment, he didn't know how to put it. Yes, Ciel did feel something for his butler, but what exactly it was... Sebastian couldn't tell. One thing was clear - the boy was amused by how he's able to mess with Sebastian's feelings. Sometimes, Sebastian felt like he's only a plaything, a toy, nothing more, nothing but _just_ that. Often he felt so much bitterness he could hardly bear the ache within his chest, being said something painful and heartless. Some other times, he was allowed to be the one playing, to do as he pleases with the boy, and although he knew that Ciel only tolerates his actions and that he could put Sebastian off at no time... he was happy with that, even if Ciel usually stopped him before they got to stripping. After all, though Ciel still seemed weak and fragile, he was now the strongest demon that Sebastian had ever met; even the Hell Lord would have a hard time fighting the boy.

Ciel opened the bathroom door. "Sorry it took so long," he said. Though he said it in normally, with no seductive tone, Sebastian felt shivers running down his spine with every syllable he heard. He looked at his Master, who was standing there with no clothes on, his legs still trembling after the sex he had with Sebastian in front of the angel. "Sebastian!" he heard through the fog slowly veiling his senses. "Yes, my Lord?" he asked, trying to wake up from his fantasies.  
"I asked what are you staring at," Ciel said. Unusually, there was no anger in his voice, as he stepped in the bathroom. Sebastian expected Ciel to have a bath, and so his eyes widened in surprise when instead of sitting in the tub, Ciel entered the shower, too. And again, as he was standing under the water, his eyes closed, Sebastian could do nothing but to stare at him, studying every curve on his Master's body; his wet hair sticking to his forehead, the beautifully shaped nose, slightly parted strawberry pink lips, the attractive jaw of his', the neck, the collarbones and the slender, but nonetheless muscular body. He felt an urge to kiss the boy, to hug him, to stand with him under the water and enjoy the touch of their bodies...

"You can," Ciel whispered quietly. Sebastian twitched; he had no idea that there's a way to know what he's thinking. "Don't worry," Ciel said quietly, "I can't read your mind. You only weren't controlling your aura and I sensed what you want. That's all." Sebastian sighed in relief, stepped closer and firmly, but gently embraced Ciel's tender body, slowly leaning down and timidly touching his Lord's lips. Ciel opened his mouth, kissing the butler back gently. The latter shivered, when he pulled away and looking into the boy's eyes, he said: "I love you, my Lord."

Ciel didn't move his sight a bit, and he said, not surpried at all: "I know that, but I can't say the same." Sebastian gulped, seeing how straightforward and honest Ciel was; though he knew this had to be said and he also knew _what _will the answer be, it hurt. He gave Ciel a sorrowfull look. The blue-eyed boy leaned his face to Sebastian's neck and added: "But I like being loved by you. That's as much as I can give you," he whispered, his hot breath tickling Sebastian on his wet skin.

"At least there's something," Sebastian muttered. When he felt Ciel caress his hair, he closed his eyes and inhaled Ciel's scent. Nobody else existed for him...


	13. What the Master Thinks

**Sooo... I mentioned it also elsewhere, but just in case you don't know... I'm currently ill and it's very difficult for me to write. And I have no notebook so I can't write from bed. Sorry for it will probably take long till next update.**

* * *

Ciel let his butler hug him. He always did. It was a part of their unspoken deal. Or at least this is what Ciel never forgot to tell to himself.

He knew perfectly what does Sebastian feel. It was written in every single little thing that the butler did; if Ciel asked him to, he'd cut himself to pieces. With love. Ciel was kind of sad when he realized that he can't give Sebastian more than the 'physical love'; but he couldn't bring himself to tell lies in this matter. Not to Sebastian. Lizzy was completely different, of course - it was for her safety. But, if Ciel lied to his butler, he wouldn't forgive himself. Sebastian wasn't stupid and would figure everything out in no time, and Ciel considered it more painful than the truth.

Sebastian's soft, yearning lips touched his. Ciel kissed him back; although he didn't feel the same way, it didn't mean he couldn't return the favor.

"I love you, my Lord." Sebastian was staring into Ciel's eyes, obviously awaiting a response. Ciel didn't look away, though he knew he's going to cause pain. "I know that, but I can't say the same." A slight trace of sadness appeared in his eyes when he said it and saw the effect it had on the butler. The boy never wanted to cause pain to somebody who loved him. Never. But what was the biggest pain - to learn the truth immediately, or to find out the truth behind a lie? Ciel could never tell, but he figured it's probably the latter. "But I like being loved by you. That's as much as I can give you," he whispered silently, and he felt the older demon shiver.

"At least there's something," Sebastian mumbled quietly. Ciel reached up and touching the man's hair, he embraced him tightly. "Sorry," he said. "Still... You are the first one to get so close to me."

They were standing there in silence, the water flowing over their naked bodies. Sebastian reached to Ciel's butt and carefully washed the mess he made. Thankfully he didn't see the expression that Ciel made; the boy clenched his teeth and didn't make a sound. When Sebastian was done with that, Ciel cleared his throat and said: "We shouldn't waste the water this much."

The butler closed the water and stepped out of the shower, searching for a towel to give it to Ciel. The boy hoped that Sebastian didn't see the deep blush he had on his face, but then he noticed a secret flash in his eyes and sighed. Yes, Sebastian saw that and was happy because he was the reason. Ciel grabbed the towel and after an unsuccessful attempt to dry his hair with it, he wrapped it around his hips and looked at Sebastian, who was now doing the same. Yes... Sebastian was hot. Ciel had to admit it. And though Ciel always claimed he's a heterosexual... he somehow felt that he's being attracted to his butler. Partially because he knew that they will have to stay together for eternity, and partly simply because such glamour just doesn't come to your house twice in one lifetime. Sebastian's body was ideal. His muscles were just enough for a young woman to faint, but totally not enough to look at them with disgust. He was a model, not a meat factory. His skin was quite pale and visibly contrasted with his black hair and eyebrows, which both looked like the Night had lost some of her darkness because of them. Hie eyelashes were maybe a little darker and longer than they had to, but thanks to this his face didn't look as cruel as it would without them. And lips, oh, those lips. They were not too significant, but perfectly shaped and their touch was easily able to drive anyone crazy... Ciel's body seemed to feel love, but for some reason, his mind didn't.

Ciel went to the bedroom, passing by the hanging angel (who was drooling again and madness started to appear in his eyes that seared with unbelievable pain), and not bothering with the pyjamas, he lay himself down on the bed and covered his body with a blanket. Sebastian bought a good one - it was not too hot, not too cold under it; just enough to relax and gain some energy. Ignoring the angel's painful groans, he was about to fall asleep, but then he opened his eyes. "You are about to sneak under my blanket again, am I right?" He heard a silent surprised gasp and chuckled. "I don't mind. Do as you like."

He felt a cold air on his back for a moment before Sebastian hugged him. The funny thing was, once their bodies touched like this, Sebastian got an instant half-erection and Ciel knew that it costs the older demon all his willpower not to jump at Ciel again. But if that were to happen, Ciel wouldn't let him. The boy felt Sebastian's groin rub against his ass and sighed, rolling his eyes. _Well, whatever,_ he thought and didn't say anything, not even when Sebastian's arms pressed their bodies together. The butler took a deep breath, nose buried in the curve of the boy's neck. Ciel deeply inhaled, too. He liked Sebastian's natural scent; it was bittersweet, heavy, yet exhilarating. The fragrance itself was comforting, and although it was ridiculous, considering the gap between their power levels, it was giving Ciel the feeling of safety. "Good night," he said before closing his eyes, ang grabbed one of Sebastian's hands, intertwining their fingers together.

"Good night," Sebastian whispered in response and placed a gentle, soft kiss on Ciel's cheek. This was the closest to happiness that Ciel could give him at the moment. Though the boy had no idea what will the future bring, he knew there's a chance that they'll end up like a regular, _real_ couple. There was a chance that Ciel will fall in love with his butler. They both were aware of that and they both knew Sebastian won't stop waiting.

Ever.

* * *

**Review? Please? :)  
**


	14. The Poison in their Veins

**Sorry for it's so short! Next time it will be longer, I promise!**

* * *

Ciel opened his eyes. The warmth of Sebastian's body still was not there anymore; the butler had left Ciel's bed already. The boy rolled to the other side of his bed and sniffed the blanket, inhaling the pleasant scent that Sebastian left behind. Ciel got slowly up. It was unusual for the butler not to be there, he usually was there with Ciel's clothes ready, waiting for his beloved Master to wake up. Not that Ciel would mind; it was somewhat relieving to get dressed by himself once again, without those crimson eyes watching. Of course, since they had done _that _together, it was no longer necessary to hide from the other... but still, Ciel enjoyed this sudden privacy for once. When he was buttoning his shirt, he heard an abrupt scream of agony and immediately knew where should he be searching for Sebastian. With a satisfied smirk, he went to the bathroom. On his way, he met his butler.

Sebastian was standing above Ash, holding a knife and grinning. The angel was not bleeding anywhere, but judging from the burns all over his skin, the knife was cursed or something. The demon watched his captured enemy with eyes narrowed. "So, will you tell me what's your goal?"

"Morning, Sebastian," Ciel greeted him and passed by, ignoring the squinting angel. On the other hand, Ash didn't ignore him. The moment he saw the boy, he wheezed, sounding like he was on the brink of insanity: "Demon boy, make him stop. I'm still under the effect of your poison, it's troublesome to deal with both at the same time."

Ciel stopped with his hand on the door handle. He didn't turn around, but he said: "Sebastian, I think you should make him swallow some of your blood. It'll take just a few minutes until he starts speak. Because," _now _he turned around with eyes glowing, "my name is not 'Demon boy', so _lex mihi ars*****_."

"Good morning, my Lord," Sebastian smiled at Ciel and watched him leave for the bathroom. "So, what do you say? Should I try it?" When the angel shook his head, Sebastian's smile widened. If it were to grow even wider, the butler's top of his head would probably fall off. "You don't even realize how much I enjoy this. Not because you are an angel, I couldn't care less about that... But because you were an asshole and touched my Master." He brought the knife to his finger and cut his skin slowly, watching with interest the single red drop that appeared. "The two of us are kind of rebels, since we are the demons, yet we help humans... and I can deal with the other immortals quite fine, but fallen angels are just trash. Especially you. I don't give a single fuck about the other angels, and when it comes to it, we tolerate each other. The Grim reapers are also reasonable, more or less. And then, _you_ appear, wanting to break the brittle balance we have here." He leaned closer and after he put the knife on the ground, he grabbed the angel's jaw. "You're really irritating. Now, open that filthy mouth of yours..."

Ciel closed the water and grinned, hearing a painful scream. Apparently, Sebastian was enjoying himself. Ciel knew that Sebastian will excuse this by saying it's for gaining the information, though in fact he was torturing the angel because he dared to touch his Master, whom the demon loved...

While putting back the toothbrush, he was wondering if Sebby - hah, was pretty funny to say it like this, but it would be mean to _actually_ call him that; after all, the demon was pretty serious person - prepared the breakfast, because if not, that was just fine. _But_, he could use it to tease the butler, which would be good. He walked back and grinned when Sebastian, who wasn't doing anything at that moment, actually looked at him standing by the door, and gulped. Yes, Ciel had slept with no pyjamas on, and Sebastian imagined him naked while walking around. The second thing that came up to Sebastian's mind was the angel. He grunted and forcefully made Ash look the opposite direction. Ciel smiled again. "Have you made any breakfast?" he asked, leaning on the door frame with his shoulder and arms folding on his chest. When Sebastian froze in shock and then apologized with guilty face, Ciel shrugged and answered: "You should act more useful, you know." Then leaving the butler there, he walked off to the kitchen to fetch himself something. Eventually, he made himself a slice of bread with peanut butter and a glass of orange juice. When he took a sip, he pulled a face, disliking the way how the taste of oranges mixed with the toothpaste. "Yuck." He sighed. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, my Lord?" They met in the door to the dining room. "Sit," the boy nodded to the closest chair while putting the meal down on the table. Sebastian obeyed his words, though he had no idea what to expect. Therefore, his eyes widened in surprise when Ciel positioned himself in his lap. "My Lord, what are you-" he asked, and he didn't finish because he had to bite his lip, as Ciel moved his hips a little to make himself more comfortable. "Well, you didn't do any of your usual duties as a butler, so I thought you could make a fine chair," the boy answered indifferently and took a bite of his bread. Sebastian eyed his Master's slender body. When the boy moved again, rubbing his butt against the butler's groin by 'accident', Sebastian silently moaned and said: "Master, why are you doing this to me?" The boy didn't even look at him, he only retorted: "Chairs don't talk," and with a smirk which he couldn't fight off his face, he continued eating.

The man shivered an placed his warm palms on Ciel's hips. "Chairs don't touch, either, so hands off," Ciel murmured, mouth full of food. Sebastian pulled a painful face; there were only thin layers of cloth separating his private place from Ciel's juicy ass, and he was not allowed to touch at all! After two minutes, he was totally hard and his mouth was watering like crazy.

Ciel finished his meal and got up. "Let's see if is Ash willing to talk." Sebastian stood up as well, using all of his willpower to make his erection go down. He didn't fully succeed, but he just ignored it and said: "Just leave the dirty work to me, my Lord. I'll inform you about everything after I'll be finished," he grinned and cracked his finger joints loudly.

Ciel sighed. "Do whatever you think is necessary; I'll be in the back, talking on the phone with Lizzy. Need to calm her down and check on her, you know, that usual stuff. If she is fine by now and so on." He turned around and left, clearly realizing that Sebastian is watching his backside with hungry eyes. But no... he couldn't afford to pamper his loyal servant too much.

* * *

***"Kiss my ass" in latin. ;D**

**Review!**


	15. The Word I'll Never Say

**The last chapter. Sorry if you liked it, but I find this particular story one of the most boring and uninteresting... It's kinda missing the mystery element. I mean, _The Eyes of Darkness_ or _Ripped Apart_ are much more entertaining. And because I'm bored with this story, I'm gonna end it. Maybe I'll write a sequel in the future. If somebody asks me to.  
**

**I'm desperate, guys. This story really sucks in my opinion, I have some much better ones, so read them instead, _né?_**

* * *

Ciel was sitting in the chair in the computer room and working on something; Ash was on the ground next to him, eyes covered with dark cloth, hands and legs tied up. He was still slightly shivering, as his body was still fighting the poison. Around them there was a smaller space, created by some fake paper walls, giving an illusion of much smaller room.

Sebastian had entered the room; he was whistling a song. "Sebastian, come here. I've changed the webcam settings, so that the policemen will finally see our faces while talking with us." He began changing his appearance to 'The Demon'. "That means we should transform, because if they'll see us like this, it'll be troublesome."

Sebastian was staring at his Master for a while, then he transformed quickly, too. With eyes narrowed, he was observing his master's features. The young demon was simply perfect, appealing in his any form, and Sebastian could hardly stop thinking about being together in the bed again. He wanted Ciel. It wasn't just because he loved him, but also because the action of transforming was to the older demon as arousing as if he saw Ciel stripping. From his point of view, it was pretty much the same. Thankfully, his Lord didn't know.

He stepped closer, and the moment Ciel stood up, Sebastian turned him and wrapped his arms around his chest in tight embrace, his lips pressing on Ciel's. He couldn't resist, his yearning was stronger than his self-control. Ciel struggled, but then he just let Sebastian go on.

**_Beep!_**

_"Mindrea- oh, what the fuck."  
_

Ciel's eyes opened wide_,_ and he pushed Sebastian away - maybe too strongly. The butler flew a few meters and hit a wall, the real one, thankfully. His body made a fine hole in the bricks. The older demon managed to free himself from there, and was watching Ciel with an apologetic face expression. His Master's fangs and claws have lengthened due to his anger, and his eyes were glowing bright crimson. "Are you totally stupid?" Ciel hissed through his white sharp teeth. Then, when he turned his face to the screen, he calmed down a bit. Randall was watching the whole scene with anxiety and Ciel saw a few droplets of sweat appear on his forehead.

_"I didn't see anything," _he murmured.

"For your own safety, eh? Well, don't you dare to say it anywhere. He's a lovestruck imbecile, and I can't do anything about it. Oh, I wanted to tell you about _this thing_," he grabbed Ash by the collar and lifted him from the ground so that Randall could see him.

_"Who's that?"_

"Well, before he erase his memories about us and let him go, I wanted to tell you that this is a leader of the suspicious sect that worships God's Fire or how do they call that. In short, they want the London fire to repeat. But this time, they'll be using explosives. We had to torture him a bit for him to tell us, but that's fine, his burns had healed already."

_"Is he..."_

"A fallen angel, according to my information. The most filthy being around here, even if it's me to say it," Ciel smiled. Then, he turned his face to Sebastian: "Mindreader, sit down."

Sebastian squinted. "Oh, not the chair thing again. Please?"

Ciel gave him a malicious smirk. "Yes, the _chair thing again, _because you irritate me."

With a sigh, the butler sat down on Ciel's chair and closed his eyes. Ciel had positioned himself in his lap, and while he was totally ignoring the man's shivering and muffled wheezing, he looked at Randall. "Unfortunately, we have nothing on him yet, in spite of that he tried to rape me and that Mindreader had rescued my girlfriend from somebody who _might _and might _not _be his minions. Unfortunately, we have none of them left to question them. My servant here is a bit... indiscriminately straightforward. My order was to rescue her, and he did it according to his best judgement, which was unfortunate for the bad guys." Ciel moved his hips a bit, because he started feeling slightly uncomfortable, and smirked, when the man under him groaned. "He also wanted to kill this bastard, and it was pretty hard to stop him. We're going to let him go, and if you want to get him instead..." he paused, "... come to our friend's house, the Michaelis manor. He will hand this dipshit over to you."

_"In that case, we'll come to take him... thanks. Though I can't say I agree with your methods."_

"I couldn't care less, honestly. You're cooperating with us precisely because you are afraid of that we'd turn against you. And we, we work with you, because we want to help people, however strange it might sound. Be there in fifteen minutes, I don't care how you manage to do it." Without letting the officer say anything, he ended the call. Then, he got up and eyed Sebastian, who was scowling desperately and had a huge bulge in his pants. His Lord leaned so close that he almost pressed his lips to his ear and whispered: "I hope you're going to make it up to me." Then he straightened up, grabbed Ashe's hair and dragging him behind himself, he slowly left.

Sebastian was sitting in the chair for a few more minutes, eyes wide open. "Make it up to you?" he repeated. "How? Just what do you want me to do?" He didn't know, but he remembered that he has to transform and give the angel to the police - oh, how ridiculous it was, but that was Ciel's order, and so he couldn't do much about it.

Slowly, he went outside, back in his original form again.

The handover went smoothly and quickly, and the demon hoped that he'll never see the angel again. When the police disappeared in the distance, Sebastian turned around and slowly went back home. He could sense his Master's presence in the livingroom. He opened the door and saw Ciel sitting on the couch, waiting for him. He stopped and watched, as Ciel slowly got up. The teal-haired boy narrowed his eyes and while looking at Sebastian from behind his eyelashes with a fake coy expression, he started slowly undoing his shirt.

The butler's face went from surprised to hungry, as his Master let the shirt messily fall down on the floor. Then, he leaned on the back of the couch in a way that was overwhelmingly attractive. "I told you, you have to make it up to me," he whispered silently, watching his butler.

Sebastian shook his head with disbelief. "Are you toying with me again, Master?"

Ciel smiled and went closer to his butler. Slowly pressing him to the wall and running his fingers through Sebastian's hair, he breathed on the nape of his butler's neck. "I'm not toying with you, I mean, not now. Come on, give me the awesome feeling of being conquered by you."

Slowly, big palms went down the boy's back, as they gently pressed their lips together. Ciel closed his eyes and let Sebastian's tongue slip in his mouth. _I think I'm starting to love you, Sebastian. But I'll never tell you. Sorry._

_**The End**_


End file.
